


A Different Path

by sunsetking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetking/pseuds/sunsetking
Summary: A lifetime of trauma can break anyone. Being a Targaryen was a dance in and of itself, with greatness as a partner in one hand, and insanity in the other. Viserys was a bent Targaryen, and seeing himself fall into the arms of insanity ripped at his heart. Now granted a chance at redemption, the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms seeks to win back his sister and his throne.Next Update: March 30, 2020.





	1. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken man finds hope.

It was heavy.

It was pure agony as well, but the first thing that Viserys noted was the sheer weight that had surrounded his head, forcing his neck to bend unnaturally and his shoulders to scream in protest.

Then the pain registered in earnest, and Viserys _screamed_.

“Dany, please! Make them stop! Please, Dany!”

Through the haze of the pain, Viserys saw Daenerys’s face, and it struck him that his sister was not doing anything to save him. Instead, a look of determined detachment was plastered across her visage.

“Fire cannot kill a dragon.”

Viserys heard the last words he ever would, and as the gold began to pool and burn in his eyes and ears, he knew.

_She isn’t going to save me. Why, Daenerys? I took care of you. I fed you. I raised you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Please, Dany, save me._

The past began to flow through Viserys’s mind. He saw himself clasping his mother’s hands on Dragonstone. He saw the house in Dorne where he and Daenerys had lived, with its red door and its lemon trees. He saw them run through the Free Cities, constantly trying to stay ahead of the Usurper’s hired hands. He saw himself sell all that tied him to House Targaryen, from his own finery to his mother’s jewels, to finally, his mother’s crown. And then he saw himself.

He saw a broken boy, who had lost it all. A child with nothing but a dream that had slipped away and a young sister who loved him.

A sister he had sold like a cow to a savage, in the chase of a dream that he had no chance at.

Viserys saw Drogo take his sister. He saw the wedding, and although he hadn’t been there, Viserys had no misconceptions about what had happened that night.

_I sold my sister to a horse-lord. He took his rights, and I doubt he gave a damn as to her wishes. Gods forgive me, Dany was raped because of me. I truly am a beggar, not worthy of my House’s name._

A lifetime of trauma can break anyone. Being a Targaryen was a dance in and of itself, with greatness as a partner in one hand, and insanity in the other. Viserys was a bent Targaryen, and seeing himself fall into the arms of insanity ripped at his heart.

_No. No. I’m not mad, I swear. I just let myself falter. Gods, please! Let me live. I will earn her forgiveness, I’ll do whatever it takes, please give me a chance._

Viserys gasped, and as the gold began to burn its way into his throat, grunted, “Dany... Love you ... Sorry.”

_Don’t let me die, please! Seven save me! The Old Gods! The Drowned One! R'hllor! Someone, help! Even the Stallion! Please! I can’t die! I have to restore ..._

The last and least of the Targaryen men to walk the world died. His molten, crowned head hit the floor, and his body slumped.

Viserys floated in eternity. It was warm, but not the blaze that had burned his life away a few moments before. It was dark, though, and Viserys was terrified.

It may have been forever in the dark, and it may have been an instant. Slowly, the broken dragon felt a pull on his soul.

As if a rope was tied to him, Viserys was dragged towards something. As his eyes strained to pierce the inky view, Viserys realized that the gold was gone. In fact, as his looked down, every cut and bruise that had adorned his body was gone.

_I can see? Where’s the light coming from?_

With a thump, Viserys landed on the floor. Looking around, the Targaryen saw a garden in the moonlight, in the middle of a courtyard surrounded by sandstone arches. He got up, and brushed at the black-and-red robes he suddenly wore.

_This is the Red Keep._

“That it is. This is how the Red Keep was in my time, little dragon.”

Viserys whirled around, and saw a Valyrian warrior standing before him. Her armor was jet-black and exhuded power. In one hand she held the pommel to a long, fearsome blade that Viserys instinctively knew was Valyrian steel, and in the other she cradled a cream orb. Viserys looked at the woman’s amethyst eyes, and in them he saw a strength unmatched, and a ferocity that scared him.

_I’m dead._

“That is true.”

_Wait._

“You know my thoughts?”

“I’ve been listening to them for as long as you’ve been alive, little dragon. I can’t say I’m impressed.” The woman pinned Viserys with a glare of disgust that was so strong he took a step back.

“You are a complete and utter failure. The head of House Targaryen, selling his family away! I wept for you, you know. _I wept_. I wept for your fall. You were the head of the dragon, but instead of the mighty serpent we needed, you were the snake.”

Tears flowed from Viserys’s eyes as the truth pierced his heart.

“I was not who I am, please! I was driven mad –”

“Silence, you fool! I know madness. I saw it grow and devour my son, I watched from here as it ate our family and drove us to ruin. Aerys, Rhaegar – they were mad. You aren’t mad, foolish dragon. You’re just weak.”

“My brother wasn’t mad! He was noble, and a –”

“Not mad?” The woman scoffed. “He ran off with a child-woman and left his wife, son and daughter to their deaths, all at the behest of a prophecy which wasn’t even about him! He was mad, little dragon. As mad as they come.”

Suddenly, Viserys realized that the woman was speaking about _their_ family.

“Who are you?”

The warrior gave him a pitying glance.

“I am Visenya Targaryen, mightiest of the Targaryen warrior-queens, mother to Maegor the Cruel, rider of Vhagar and wielder of Dark Sister.”

Viserys was left in awe. He stood before one of the three conquerors of Westeros! He sank to one knee and bowed.

Viserys was immediately knocked to the ground as Visenya slapped him with her gauntleted hand.

“Get up, you worm. A dragon bows to no mortal, not even another dragon.”

Shakily, Viserys got up, and put a hand to his cheek, where to his surprise no skin was broken.

“My lady, why am I here? Why are you here?”

“You are here because I wished it. As for why I am here? I am here by the grace of the Gods of the North, with whom I made a deal when Torrhen Stark bent the knee to my brother.”

“What deal?”

“In return for something that doesn’t concern you, I gained two powers: firstly, the ability to remain aware of the happenings of the mortal world through the minds of my House. It’s how I’ve known your thoughts.”

“And?”

“And should the male line of House Targaryen die out, I was granted with the ability to bring the last male Targaryen back to life, at a point of time of my choosing.” Viserys’s mind was suddenly washed in a flood of hope.

“You ... can send me back?”

“Why should I? By all rights, you earned your death. You were not little Aegon or poor Rhaenys, murdered as a child due to the cruelty of others. Your own stupidity and malice brought upon your death. By the Gods, threatening to kill your unborn nephew! Are you not ashamed?”

Viserys tried to spin his words, and failed. He looked at Visenya, at the ground, and then back at the queen. Slowly, in a low, quavering voice, he began.

“Please send me back, my lady. Not for me, I don’t deserve it. Send me back so I can care for Dany like I once did. Like I should have always done. Please, I swear to do whatever you wish. Just give me a chance.”

Visenya stared at her kin. For a long moment, the two locked eyes, and then Visenya came to a decision.

“Very well, little dragon. I will send you back to when you lived in Pentos, but before you met the cheesemonger. But I have three conditions for you.”

Viserys felt a rush of joy before he clamped it down, waiting cautiously for what he was required to do.

“Firstly, you must devote yourself to Daenerys. You will love her and care for her. No matter what it costs you, or where your mind is at, you will only have love for her. Should she choose to wed you, you will be the best husband you can be. Should she choose another or no one at all, you will ensure her happiness.”

“I swear I will, my lady. I will.”

“Secondly, you will reclaim the Iron Throne. Win back what I fought so hard for. It is our right as Targaryens to rule Westeros. Take back what’s ours.”

“I will.”

“Lastly, I give you advice to help you. Go north, not east.” Visenya place both hands on the cream orb, which Viserys took a good look at.

 _It’s an egg! And that egg could only be_ –

“A dragon’s. In Winterfell, home of the Starks, there is a hot spring. Three hundred years ago, I placed two of Vhagar’s eggs in that spring. The waters are fresh and hot, and perfect for preserving dragon eggs. Get to Winterfell as soon as you can. Take the eggs, and try to make for the wilderness of the North. Raise your dragons there. Once you have them, I trust that you and Daenerys will be able to win back Westeros, from the Wall to Sunspear.”

Viserys swallowed. “Thank you, my lady. I will be the dragon, and I will take back what we lost. I will be the man I should have been for Daenerys.”

Visenya looked at the Targaryen in front of her. “Then go, King of the Seven Kingdoms. Take back what is your’s.”

Viserys saw himself flying away from the Red Keep, and the world turned black, then red. He smelled the air, thick with the odors of a city. He felt the air, his hands, and the hand he gently held in his right.

Viserys opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this! I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	2. Tears and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man reconciles with his love, and looks to the future.

“Viserys?”

_ Dany. _

Viserys flung his arms around Daenerys, and began sobbing. He could feel her arms hesitantly wrap around his frame, and Viserys dimly registered being led out of the main street and into a side alley. There, with no one but Daenerys, Viserys broke down completely. 

“I love you ... I’m sorry ... Dany ...”

Viserys cried his apologies into Daenerys’s white locks. Daenerys rocked her brother back and forth, murmuring sweet words, stroking his back and running a hand through Viserys’s hair. Eventually, the sounds of crying petered out. In the alley, Viserys and Daenerys sat in the dirt, hands clasped and eyes looking downwards. An atmosphere like that after a thunderstorm filled the air.

“Brother, what is wrong? Are you alright?”

Viserys lifted his eyes and took a long look at Daenerys. He took time to study her graceful features, her white hair and amethyst eyes, hallmark of the Valyrians. Her gentle face was marred with a frown, and her eyes were brimming with love and fear, fear for his sake.

“I’m fine, Dany. I wasn’t fine a moment ago, but I’m fine now.”

“But what was wrong?”

_ I have to fix this. Lady Visenya sent me back to now, before my abuses became unforgivable, so that I could have a chance to truly be the head of the dragon. _

“I’m sorry, Dany. I’m sorry for not being the man and brother I should have been for you. I’m sorry that you have had to live a life on the run, with one eye always open to danger. I can’t take back what mistakes I’ve made, not anymore. But I promise to be better. I promise to win back our family’s glory, and to see you return to our home.”

Daenerys studied Viserys’s face and contemplated his words. Thoughts rolled around her head, and looking deep into his eyes, she began to speak.

“I love you, Viserys. I won’t lie; you have become a crueler man than the loving one I know you to be, but I still love you. You are all I have in this world, you and the dream of finding a home.” A low, bitter laugh stumbled from Daenerys’s lips. “As for our family’s glory? What glory, Viserys? Look at us, two beggars lying in the mud in one of the Free Cities. We have no glory. It hurts me to say it, but I feel like the only thing our name has brought us is misery, and the hired hands forever looking to sink their knives in our backs.” Tears spilled from Daenerys’s eyes. “I don’t want to live like this, Viserys, forever trying to stay ahead of those that wish us dead.”

Viserys pulled Daenerys into his arms, wiping her tears away.

_ In a way she’s right. We have suffered a great deal because of the name Targaryen. But in all the chaos and ruin that surrounds the three-headed dragon, there is greatness. We crawl in the mud now, but that doesn’t mean we should resign ourselves to this fate. _

“You’re right. We are not the Targaryens of Aegon’s time, dearest. We’ve fallen, and a fall from the height our House once stood at hurts. And – and to be honest with you, it is all too likely that whichever of us dies last, will take our House to the grave with them.”

Daenerys choked a sob, and opened her mouth to speak, but Viserys gently placed a finger over her lips.

“But we will not die like this, Dany. I won’t die here, in the Free Cities, far away from home. I won’t die from a blade in my back, and I won’t let you die like that either. If the gods do not grant us a peaceful death from old age, then I want to die taking back what’s ours. I want to  _ fight _ , to try and do what Aegon and his sisters did and conquer Westeros. Is that what you want?”

Daenerys stood and gently held Viserys’s hands in her own. The memories of past pains and hope flashed on her face, and the littlest dragon made her choice.

“I am a queen, Viserys; I come from a long and storied line of queens. I owe it to Visenya and Rhaenys, and to Alysanne, to  _ Mother _ to fight for our birthright. I am with you in this, whether it brings us to the Iron Throne or to a shallow grave.” For a moment, Viserys stared at his sister and saw Visenya Targaryen stand before him.

And then Daenerys plopped back down to the dirt and stared at her feet morosely. 

“That is easy to say, but it does not help us at all.” She traced patterns into the mud. “We are still stuck in Essos, with no allies. Neither of us can fight, and we have little money.”

“We have each other.”

“We do.”

Viserys watched Daenerys’s hands trace a dragon in the mud.

_ We also have dragon eggs waiting for us in Winterfell, sister. A shame we can’t stroll into the Usurper’s dog’s stronghold and take what is ours. ‘Go North’, Lady Visenya said. North. _

“Let’s go to White Harbor.”

“What?”

Viserys began to warm to the idea. “Dany, Essos has been a fiasco. We’ve lost so much, and we have nothing to show for it. Let’s begin the fight to reclaim the throne in the North. It is fitting that the dragon should land in the North, the kingdom that stole so much from us.”

“Pray tell, brother, how many Valyrians live in the North? That kingdom was the first to join the Usurper in his war. How long, do you think, before he hears of us? And sends for our heads?”

_ She’s right, but it kills me. Dragon eggs, the key to our future, stashed away in the home of our enemy! I can’t speak of it, either, which makes this feel even worse. _

“Dany, we can’t stay away from Westeros forever. We have to go back.”

“Let’s go somewhere where we can fit in –”

“Fit in? Dany, the only place we could have a chance at fitting in would be Lys.”

“And Dragonstone.”

Viserys was taken aback. It was true, many of the smallfolk of Dragonstone had Valyrian features, and with some good acting and clever disguises, the two could present the face of a peasant couple. But Dragonstone was a dangerous place: the island remained a hotbed for Targaryen loyalists, and the Usurper’s brother ruled with a iron fist, clashing violently with those he lorded over. News of the arrival of two people matching the description of the Targaryens would reach Stannis Baratheon’s ears in hours, and his knights would come for them not long after. On the other hand, the dragon within Viserys roared at the thought of seeing his homeland again.

_ Lady Visenya’s eggs have lain in Winterfell for centuries. Another year or so will do them no harm. But then again, she did warn me to make haste for them. _

“And once we get to Dragonstone, what then? Do we announce our arrival to the sound of trumpets? And then present our necks to the Usurper’s kin? At least going North would put some distance between us and our enemies.”

Daenerys looked away, irritated. “It was just an idea.”

Viserys murmured a soothing word and pondered their future. He watched idly as a small lizard crept under a leaf, until it leapt at a surprised bug a few moments later.

“Do you remember the story about Daenys the Dreamer, Dany?”

“Of course I do! She saw the Doom of Valyria in her dreams, and brought our family to Dragonstone.”

“Would you believe it if I told you I had a dragon dream?”

Daenerys studied Viserys for a moment.

“Is this dream what made you cry?”

“Yes.”

"What happened?”

Viserys hesitated. “Please don’t ask me that Dany, I’m ashamed of some of the things I saw. But I also saw our salvation.”

“What did you see, Viserys?”

“I saw eggs, Dany. Dragon eggs, in Winterfell, stronghold of the Starks. In the dream, they lay in a hot spring, ripe for our reclamation.”

“This is why you want to go North.”

“Yes.”

Daenerys got up, brushing her dirty dress. “Then I will follow you, brother. We will go North. And soon. But we need to prepare for this. We need to learn about the North and its traditions, and how to fight. I will not end like Princess Elia, raped to death. If I die, it will be with a sword in my hand. If we are to place are heads in the wolf’s mouth, we best be prepared.”

“Then we need to find someone to teach us of the North and of war, and fast.”

_ Think. There must be someone who can help us! Ah! That’s it! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're beginning to see glimmers of Viserys's plan. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far, and I'd love to here your thoughts!


	3. Disguises and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is given a job.

_ We need a place where we can learn about fighting and about the North. There’s only one group this side of the Narrow Sea which can help us. _

“There’s a group of sellswords, called the Company of the Rose. Dany, they come from the North, and lots of people who live in Essos and have Northern blood have been a part of the Company at one point or another.”

Daenerys looked at Viserys with exasperation.

“That’s interesting, big brother, but we have no Northern blood.”

“How are they going to know? Sellsword companies are always looking for new hands, and we won’t ask for much pay, which will make us more attractive. A simple lie should be enough to satisfy anyone who cares to ask.”

After a moment, Daenerys acquiesced, and the pair walked back into the main street, leaving the alley where their world had changed. Viserys took Daenerys’s hand and they walked towards Pentos’s walls, where merchants, smallfolk, and sellswords roamed in large numbers. Like all of the large sellsword companies, the Rose kept a few of its members stationed in each Free City, waiting to accept new mercenaries into the fold. Moving from tent to tent, Viserys and Daenerys soon located the grey tent of the Company of the Rose. Before they approached, Viserys pulled Daenerys to the side, whispering into her ear.

“Dany, pretend my name is Brandon, and your’s is, uh, Lyanna. Let me do the talking, and just agree with anything I have to make up.”

“Okay, Viserys.” As the two approached the gray tent, Viserys began sweating slightly. 

_ I wish I had been less hasty about this. Maybe we should have dyed our hair? _

_ No, that would have both an insult to our House’s memory and impractical to maintain in the long run. What about affecting an accent? No, any Northerner could hear the falsehood. Gods damn it! We’re dragons, albeit in disguise, and dragons  _ –

“What you want, laddie?”

A tall, red-haired man looked at Viserys from underneath the tent. Viserys began spinning his tale.

“Why, yes ser. We are looking for, for, Brandon from White Harbor.”

The man scoffed. “I know a good dozen men who fit that description, boy, even though none are here now. What’s your business with this Brandon?”

“He’s our father, ser. Our mother said that he served the Company of the Rose, and we want to find him.” The man studied Viserys and Daenerys, who peeked from behind her brother. “And what of your mother? Who is she?”

_ Think, who would lay with a Northern sellsword and give him white-haired children? _

“Our mother worked in a pleasure house in Lys, ser.”

Viserys held his composure as Daenerys spoke up from behind him. A bubble of irritation rose in his chest.

_ Dany, I told you to let me talk! What if our stories don’t match? What if  _ – 

“Whore’s children, eh?” The man gave the Targaryen an assessing look. “Well, you two don’t have much of your father in you, whoever he was. It’s too bad, but I’d say that your father probably won’t know who you are. Sellswords sow their seed across the brothels of the Free Cities, and most could care less about their bastards. Go back to your mother, laddies. You won’t find any family here.”

“Our mother is dead, ser. We have nowhere to go.” The pain of the truth stabbed through Viserys’s heart.

“Life is cruel. Go bother someone else with your sorrows.”

Daenerys curled her fists and stepped forward. “We aren’t here to fill your ears with our misery,  _ ser _ . We want to earn our keep and look for our family. My brother and I are not here to beg; we want to join the Company of the Roses.” The man tried to speak, but Daenerys kept talking. “Our mother told us of the nature of Northerners, and how they always looked out for one another. Our faces and voices are not like our father’s, but you are wrong to say he didn’t know who we are. He named us, and we will find him, with or without the help of the Rose.”

_ By the Seven, Dany, when did you learn to be so cunning?  _

“He named you? What are your names?”

“I am Brandon.”

“I am Lyanna.”

“Good, strong names. Northern names.” The man considered the pair before him. “You want to join the Company? Can either of you wield a weapon?”

At this Daenerys looked down. “No, ser.”

“Then you aren’t very useful, are you?”

At this Viserys snapped, “We can learn!”

“And who’ll teach you, boy? Me? Another member of the Company?”

“We’ll learn from whoever’s willing to teach.”

After thinking it over, the man came to a decision. “Wait here.”

The man disappeared into the tent. Viserys and Daenerys waited outside, waiting as the fate of their half-thought plan rested in the balance. 

_ What will I do if he rejects us? I guess we will have to make for the North with no experience at anything. Maybe we can pose as escaped slaves? _

Before Viserys could create more work for himself, the man appeared.

“Come with me, laddies. Someone wants to talk to you.”

Viserys and Daenerys followed the man into the tent. A dozen or so sellswords lay in the tent, talking, resting, and otherwise waiting for something to happen. The pair were led to the back, where a tall, muscular woman sat on the ground, oiling a cloth, with a large broadsword on the ground in front of her.

“Here they are, Lyarra.”

The woman took a look at the pair, and shock flashed across her face. A long moment passed.

“Thank you, Rickard. You can leave us.”

The man left, and as the rest of the people in the tent continued their day, Lyarra motioned for the two to sit. Viserys and Daenerys sat in the grass, and waited for Lyarra to begin speaking.

“What is the most important part of a sword?”

Viserys and Daenerys looked at each other in confusion, and then, as they saw the expectant look on the warrior’s face, formulated a response.

Viserys answered. “The blade’s steel.”

Seemingly pleased, Lyarra nodded. “Aye, you have the right of it. It’s not a hard question, but I find many a person who delivers their idea of a profound truth as a response. Steel is the simple, and correct, answer.”

A minute passed, as Lyarra began to polish the sword’s hilt and pommel. 

“I am going to say something that will scare the both of you. If you value your lives, you will not panic or run, but instead sit and listen to all I have to say.”

Viserys stiffened, and out the corner of his eye, he saw Daenerys do the same. Reaching across, he grabbed one of her hands. 

“We will not run, my lady. Say what you will.”

Lyarra nodded. “That is good. I would expect nothing less of the King of the Seven Kingdoms, O Viserys, Third of his Name.”

_ Fuck. _

Viserys’s hold on Daenerys’s hands tightened, until his fingers dug deep into her flesh. 

“You must have some business with the Gods, my boy. I am one of few people this side of the Narrow Sea who saw you and the rest of your family back when Aerys ruled. I spent many days in the Red Keep, where I served as a maid to your Lady Mother. I was there when you were a wee lad who hid in his mother’s skirts. When Rickard told me of two Lyseni vagabonds claiming to be children of a Northerner, I thought to see you and judge the truth for myself. Imagine my surprise when a ghost wearing the face of my past appeared!”

_ She hasn’t beheaded us yet. There may be hope in this disastrous turn of events. _

“Are you our ally, my lady?”

“I am not. I am loyal to the North, and the North alone. And the Targaryens have not been kind to the lands beyond the Neck. Your father murdered two Starks, a crime that set the might of our Houses against him. Your brother kidnapped and defiled Lyanna Stark, the Winter Flower. You and your sister had the gall to steal the names of those your family ruined. It is only my love for Queen Rhaella that stays my hand now.”

Viserys drew his knees close, resting his chin on them.

“My family has a lot to apologize for, that is true. For centuries, we have dealt chaos and suffering to the North. But for all that, my lady, you cannot say the North was worse off for being ruled by Targaryens. We left your kingdom untouched, thanks to the wisdom of Torrhen Stark. In the Dance, it was the Starks who rode to the aid of Aegon II, the Starks who saved House Targaryen from itself. Why would they have done so if Targaryens were so evil? They say, my lady, that the North remembers. I think the North remembers Targaryen rule, for the most part, as a time of prosperity. It’s not fair that the actions of a few mad members of my House should overwrite the greatness that the Targaryens and the North built together.”

Lyarra listened, and a small smile graced her face.

“You sound like Queen Rhaella.”

“Thank you.”

Lyarra finished her polishing, and let her hands rest in her lap.

“I am correct, in thinking you aim to win back the Iron Throne?”

“It is rightfully mine.”

“That it is.”

Lyarra stood.

“You two were incredibly lucky. Strolling in the broad daylight, with the thin veneer of false names protecting you from being handed over to Robert, was a plan worthy of your Lord Father.”

Viserys flinched.

“But that is neither here nor there. I can tell that the North is key to whatever plan you have to win your birthright. Let me tell you, child, that expecting to gain the North’s support by joining a band of Northern exiles is dooming you to disappointment. If you want to win the North,  _ go North _ . I owe it to your Lady Mother to give you that advice.”

“We lack the skill to defend ourselves, my lady. We lack the money to sail North, as well.”

“I will give you money. As for your lack of weapons training, I will recommend – actually, I will give you a plan for what to do in the North.” Viserys and Daenerys nodded. Daenerys looked at the warrior, and softly said, “Please do, my lady.”

“Sail for White Harbor. You two will stick out no matter where you will travel in the North, but White Harbor is a port city, and there’s a better chance of survival there then anywhere else. Viserys, I urge you to find work on a fishing vessel, or any ship that stays in the North. You will need a sailor’s knowledge for your path – how to deal with violent people, how to command, and how to fight.” Lyarra softened. “Sweet Princess, find work as a seamstress, or any job where you make use of your hands, and of your mind.”

Lyarra procured a sack of coin, and pushed it into Viserys’s hands. A look of warning passed over her face.

“They call you the Beggar King, but this is no charity. Viserys, this is both my payment of an old debt to your Mother and a purchase. I’m buying the future of the North. Remember me when you sit on the Iron Throne, and ensure the North will prosper under your rule.”

_ I can do that. _

“I swear by the Old Gods, my lady. I will see the North thrive.”

“Then go, Your Grace, and return to your kingdom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we turn west. I hope you like the story so far, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Sailing and Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and a woman travel to their homeland.

Daenerys vomited into the chamber pot again.

Viserys knelt at her side, holding up her hair and murmuring into her ear.

“Get it out, sister. You’ll be fine soon enough.”

_ Poor Dany! She isn’t built for ocean travel, I guess. Not what I would expect from one named Stormborn, but it is what it is. _

It had been a week at sea for the pair, and Viserys knew that they would be arriving in White Harbor in a day or so. While he had acclimated to being on a ship relatively quickly, Daenerys had suffered greatly in the first couple days on board. Just when she had grown somewhat used to the constant movement, the ship had run into a storm, sending Daenerys back into misery.

Daenerys settled back, wiping her mouth, and Viserys brought her a waterskin, from which Daenerys took a few sips.

“When will we get out of this hell of a boat?”

“Probably tomorrow.”

Daenery nodded. Viserys took a look at her, and sat down on the floor next to the princess.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes I am! I can’t wait to see Westeros!”

Viserys let affection wash over him. “It will be good to be home, dearest. But we need to be cautious. Westeros is stuffed with people that would love to hand our heads on platters to the Usurper.”

“And yet that did not dissuade us from boarding this ship. Viserys, remember what we decided? Dragons do not cower from their enemies. We will grow strong in the North, under the nose of the Usurper’s dog.”

_ Where is this strength coming from? The Dany of my previous life was never this fierce. _ A stab of guilt sunk into Viserys’s heart.  _ It was my fault. I abused her and pushed her into situations where she never should have been in, crushing her spirit. I’m sorry, Dany. I swear to treasure you now and forever. _

Viserys gently knelt besides Daenerys and took her hands in his.

“My little dragon.” Daenerys giggled. “Fire and Blood is all well and good, but sometimes, we need to mask our true nature. Did I ever tell you the story of Dunk and Egg?”

Daenerys perked up. “No, Viserys, I don’t remember this one.”

_ I must have never mentioned it then, for Dany clings to stories of House Targaryen like a sailor to flotsam. _

“King Aegon the Fifth squired for Duncan the Tall in his youth. The two traveled across the Crownlands, posing as a mystery knight and his squire. Aegon shaved himself bald to hide his white hair, and gained the nickname Egg as a result.”

Daenerys guffawed. “So should we shave our heads, Viserys?”

Viserys chuckled and ran a hand through Daenerys’s silky locks. “No Dany, I would not let you do that even if we had to enter King’s Landing. My point is that we must learn to act as smallfolk for as long as we spend in White Harbor. We must develop their style of speech, pray to the Old Gods – the Old Gods are our gods too, lest you forget – and adopt the customs of the North.”

“But we are not of the North, brother! They will see us as Valyrian no matter what we do.”

“You and I both refuse to dye our hair, Dany. I cannot hide the color of my eyes, and neither can you. Our appearances will mark us as outsiders until the day House Targaryen blooms again. But we are not going to Lannisport, or Oldtown, or King’s Landing. We are going to the North. Of the Kingdoms, the North and Dorne are the quickest to accept outsiders who adopt their ways and respect their rules. If we do this, and remain humble commoners for the team we spend here, no one will spare us a third glance.”

“Very well, Viserys. I trust you in this.” Daenerys looked down. “I’m happy that you’ve grown kind to me again. I’m sorry that I was a burden to you when we were on the run.”

Viserys winced and pulled Daenerys into his arms.

“Daenerys, look at me.” Daenerys stared at Viserys’s eyes, with tears beading in the corners of her eyes.

“Dany, you are not a burden. You never were.” Viserys’s voice shook slightly. “You are all I have in this world, the only person I love and the only person who loves me. I would sell a thousand crowns, beg on my knees in every in street in Essos, and offer my head to the Usurper on the Iron Throne if it would ensure your safety. I need you, more than you can know.”

_ It will be a while before the memories of my wrongdoings will be laid to rest. Bless Lady Visenya for sending me back to before I had done anything unforgivable. _

The pair sat quietly for a while, arm in arm. 

“Dany, if I ever do or say anything to you that hurts you, please tell me. Please give me the chance to fix any mistakes I might make.”

“I will, Viserys. I will, I promise.”

_ Thank you. I will never hurt you, Dany. I swear on my honor as a Targaryen. _

Assured that the relationship between he and his sister was well on its way to being what it once was, Viserys left their cabin and made his way to the captain’s.

“How long until we made it to White Harbor?”

The captain was a portly, cheerful fellow, who was sitting at his desk, studying a map of the docks of White Harbor. At the sound of Viserys’s voice, he looked up and gave a wide smile.

“Hello there, my boy! I’d say we’ll make land sometime around noon tomorrow.”

“Thank you, captain.” Viserys let a moment pass before speaking again. “May I ask a question?”

“Go ahead! What can I help you with?”

“I will be looking for work once we land in White Harbor. A friend of mine told me that the fishing fleet of White Harbor is forever looking for new hands. Is there any truth to this? What do they want?”

“Aye. From what I remember, the fishing fleets of the North are always willing to take on new hands. They pay a fair wage, for the most part, and you’ll be home by nightfall most days. Be warned, however. The fleets are no place for a woman, least of all the girl you are traveling with.”

Viserys waved a hand at this. “I wouldn’t want her working on a ship anyway.”

_ I’m sure her stomach agrees with me. _

Bidding the captain farewell and a good night, Viserys returned to the Targayen cabin. 

Inside, Daenerys had laid down on the bed, curled up as the ship rocked with the waves. With a chuckle, Viserys gently kissed her forehead.

“Good night, Dany.”

“Good night, brother.”

Viserys laid down on the floor of the cabin, where he had been resting for the past week. Weary from the day’s events, the pair drifted into sleep.

 

It was early in the morning when Viserys awoke. Quietly, as to not awake Daenerys, he got up and dressed in the coarse-spun, warm clothing that he would need in the North. 

It was a sunny day, a stark contrast to the tumult of the previous leg of the journey.

_ The Westerosi sun rejoices in the return of the continent’s rightful rulers. _

An hour later, Daenerys joined Viserys on the deck, and the pair stared out at the waves. 

“It won’t be long now, Viserys. We’ll be back in Westeros soon.”

Viserys nodded.

“Remember the names we will use? Our story?”

“Yes, yes. You are Daemon Waters from Driftmark, I am your cousin Alys, and we are traveling to Winterfell to see my brother’s baby.”

“What’s your brother’s name?” 

Daenerys smirked. “We call him Egg. He’s a foolish fellow.”

Viserys snorted, and then turned serious.

“And what will you do if we are seperated, or something happens to me?”

Daenerys looked out at the water. “Nothing bad will happen to us, Viserys.”

“I need you to be prepared if something does, Dany.”

“Fine. If we are seperated, I am to return as fast as possible to White Harbor, and I will wait for you on the docks. If a moon passes and you do not appear, or if – if you die, I need to board the next ship for Sunspear, and present myself to Doran Martell.”

“Yes.” Viserys wanted to make sure Daenerys had the best chance at both survival and the Throne if he wasn’t there for her, and House Martell was probably the most willing to help them.

_ If the worst comes to pass, I am sure House Martell will care for their deceased princess’s goodsister. _

“Enough of this talk, brother.”

Viserys nodded, and the pair grew silent. Gulls cried overhead, and the sound of waves crashing against the ship filled the air.

“White Harbor is in our sights!”

A sailor’s cry split the peaceful atmosphere, and Viserys felt excitement surge through him.

_ So it begins. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, at this point in the story Viserys is 21 and Dany is 15. I'm playing a little loose with the ages, but I think a six-year-old raising an infant is the closest I can get to something realistic. Both characters are older than their canon counterparts, but Dany is still a child as far as I'm concerned. As a result, it'll be a good 4+ years of story time before we see overt romance between the two. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Domestic Life and Work Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace.

With a groan, Viserys got up.

_ Another day rises, and here we are. _

As Viserys rose from the cabin floor, he stretched his back and massaged his arms, arms that had grown stronger working on the decks of the White Harbor fishing fleet. Viserys then looked at the bed, and amusement washed over him.

_ I’m not the only one who wants to sleep more. _

Daenerys snored softly, wrapped haphazardly in several furs. Her forehead was smooth, and a slight smile graced her lips. 

_ I hate to do this, but Dany will have my head if I don’t awaken her. _

“Dany ... it’s time to enter the land of the living.”

Daenerys continued snoring.

Viserys smirked, and begin shaking her gently. Daenerys slowly arose, and she looked at Viserys with foggy eyes.

“Good morning, brother.”

“Good morning, dearest. It’s time to get ready.”

Daenerys got up, and began making her bed. Viserys grabbed his clothing and left the room to give Daenerys her privacy.

Viserys left their cabin, bucket in hand. He walked over to the well that the small group of cabins in which the Targaryens found themselves living in centered around. 

“Oi, Daemon! Where will you be working today?”

Viserys turned to the sound, and was met with the ruddy face of Torr “the Sealslayer”, an old and respected sailor who often worked alongside Viserys when he was assigned to ships that traveled far into the Narrow Sea. The two had established a rapport in the first couple weeks of Viserys’s time in the service of the fishing fleet, and Torr had proven to be a great friend, going as far as to help Viserys and Daenerys settle into the cabin where they now lived.

“I’m sticking to the docks today, my friend. They’ll be having me unloading the catch.”

Torr laughed. “You won’t be seeing me, then! I’m off with the whaling ship today! They say a whale was sighted by a merchant traveling from Braavos yesterday. With any luck, I’ll be bringing a whale steak for dinner.”

“Aye, that’d be a sight to see.”

Bidding farewell, Viserys turned to the well, and drew out water in his bucket. He quickly returned to the Targaryen cabin, water in tow. In the limited privacy of the eave in front of his home, Viserys used half the water to bathe himself, and then changed into his sailor’s clothes. A minute later, Daenerys came out of the cabin, and Viserys handed her the half-full bucket.

“Mind the porridge, Daemon.”

“Aye, Alys.”

_ It’s become natural for us at this point. In public, I’m only called Daemon. I’m beginning to respond to it like ‘Daemon’ is my real name! _

Viserys walked into the cabin and headed to the fireplace. Above the fire, a pot bubbled merrily, and Viserys took the ladle resting to the side of the fire and began stirring.  

_ It’s like we’ve been smallfolk our whole lives. I guess living in the mud in the Free Cities has helped us shed the arrogance of the highborn. I wonder why that didn’t happen to me in my previous life.  _

Viserys shook his head. 

_ I need to let that life go. But I can’t, no matter how much I try to forget. Maybe that is the price I will pay for this second chance. If the nightmarish memory of holding a sword to Dany’s womb will haunt my dreams forever, at least it will stop me from committing that atrocity again. _

The porridge was finished, and Viserys gingerly lifted the pot from its perch above the flames. Daenerys joined him inside, and the two began to eat, sharing both pot and spoon.

“What will you be doing today, Viserys?”

“They will have me unloading the catch on the docks today.”

“Good.” Daenerys looked away. “Part of me is fearful whenever you board a ship that heads into the Narrow Sea.”

Viserys gave a small, sympathetic smile. “Such is the struggle of a fisherman’s loved ones. Enough about the dangers I will get to face, Dany. What will you be doing?”

“Lady Wolfwind has us sewing banners for her husband and his band of men.”

Viserys scoffed. “Banners? House Wolfwind is the least of houses, little more than a landed knight and his wife. Who will be displaying these banners?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. 

“You know how the highborn are – ”

The two shared an amused look.

“I know all too well how the highborn are. In any case, it pays for the cabin and for our future. Weave her a portrait of a horse if that’s what she wants.” 

With that, breakfast was done. 

The two Targaryens left their home and walked to the Wolfwind household. Once Viserys bid Daenerys farewell, he walked down to the docks of White Harbor.

The day went by quickly, in the arm-numbing work of moving crates of fish to piles on the shore, and then pushing the empty crates back on board.

_ I could get used to this. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weak chapter. I'm not too happy with it, but it is June 13th, so yeah. The next one should be better.


	6. Sparring Swords and Sparring Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man wonders about his sister.

“Hit harder, Alys!”

“I’m trying!”

The two Targaryens separated, each following the other’s sparring stick’s motions carefully.

Viserys had taken Daenerys to the godswood very early in the morning, on the one day of the week when both were free from their duties. For a while, the two had knelt before the weirwoods and prayed.

_ I owe you everything, Old Ones, for you gave Lady Visenya the power to restore me. I swear I’ll plant a weirwood tree in the Red Keep when I regain the throne.  _

Then, Viserys had risen and handed Daenerys a stout wooden staff.

_ It’s no Dark Sister, but it’ll work fine. I’ve learnt much on the art of fighting from the sailors of this city. It’s time I teach Dany something. _

The two had been keeping this routine for nearly a moon now, and to Viserys’s surprise, Daenerys had proven to be a promising warrior. 

_ It seems that the job of a seamstress has given Dany the eye for the delicate techniques and motions of a sword. She lacks strength, however. If she is going to be able to defend herself, she needs to train her arms. _

“Again!”

Daenerys groaned. “I’m tired! And this is a waste of time!”

“How is this a waste of time?”

“I’ll always have you to protect me!”

An image of Elia Martell flashed before Viserys’s eyes. _ I refuse to let her fate be yours. But Dany refuses to consider that possibility, and bringing it up simply shuts down the conversation. Wait a minute. That could work. _

“Dany-” Daenerys hissed as Viserys used her real name in public “-what type of woman will you be?”

Daenerys looked at her brother, confused. “I don’t understand.” “Who do you look to, as examples of the woman you want to be?”

Daenerys prattled off a list that Viserys was sure had long been in her mind. “Visenya, Rhaenys, Alysanne, and Rhaenerya.”

“What binds them, besides their heritage? All of them but Alysanne were mighty warriors, feared for both their strength and strategy.”

Viserys patted Daenerys’s head. “The world is cruel; if it were kind I would indeed always be there to protect you. But that is not to be. I need you to be a warrior, not just for your own safety, but because the needs of our House demand it. Take inspiration from those who came before you, sister.”

After a moment, the two went back to sparring, and this time, Daenerys fought vigorously. 

 

_ It’s been six moons since we landed in White Harbor. _

“Dany,” Viserys began, the two sitting in the comfort of their cabin, “we’ve spent enough time here. I’ve learnt enough on how to fight to defend the both of us, and we have enough coin to last a moon while we settle in Wintertown.”

“You think that it is time for us to go to Winterfell?”

“Yes.”  _ What is left for us here? _

Daenerys hugged her knees. “It’s been nice, living here.”

“Yes, but we must move on.”

“Must we?”

Viserys looked at the white-haired girl intently.  _ What is that supposed to mean? _

“Of course we must. Winterfell is the stronghold of the Starks, and if my dragon dreams are to be believed, dragon eggs-”

“You don’t understand!” Daenerys burst out. “Why, brother? We have a life here, a peaceful one. No blades have followed us, no one here wishes us harm. We have made honest livings, and we live in  _ peace _ . Why try to change that?”

A for a while Viserys said nothing. Then, he slowly answered this most important of questions.

“You’re right, Daenerys. Any sane person would agree with you. If I were a wiser man, I would settle in, and sink into the comfort we have created.” Viserys paused.

“I am not such a man. I want the throne. To me, it is worth all the suffering we must endure to win it; it is worth every last drop of my blood in my body.”

“And me? Would you sacrifice me?”

“Never!” Viserys hissed. “Never! Never! I would sacrifice the throne, not you!”

Daenerys nodded. “I knew it, brother, but I had to be sure.”

_ Will I never be free of the past that I have overwritten? _

“If the throne means so much to you, then I will see you sit on it. Rest, Viserys. Tomorrow we ride for Winterfell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the White Harbor part of the story reaches a close. I would have made the last two chapters into one, but oh well. Quick question: do you guys like the scheduled date thing I've included in the summary? If it's something you guys like, I'll keep it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! We're headed into plot-thick territory now!


	7. Gods and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and his sister travel to Winterfell.

“And who was the name of her dragon?”

“Silverwing! What, do you think I’d forget it?” Viserys and Daenerys rode on the back of a grey horse, which Viserys had purchased with half of his savings. To pass the time as they traveled to Winterfell, Viserys had begun quizzing Daenerys on past Targaryens.

_Our conversation from yesterday still weighs on my mind. Dany has the potential to be a great queen, a mighty warrior and leader of men and women alike. I can’t let her settle for anything else than being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Perhaps reminding her of the greatness that she is the scion of could help._

“And what of her husband?”

“King Jaeherys rode Vermithor, greatest of the dragons that came after the Conqueror.”

Viserys nodded in approval.

“Brother?”

“Yes, Dany?”

“If we find the eggs, what will we name the dragons?”

A wry smile flashed on Viserys’s face.

“Let’s worry about hatching them before we name anything, sister.”

_And before we worry about hatching the eggs, we need to get our hands on them. And to do that, we need to infiltrate the greatest fortress in Westeros this side of Casterly Rock._

Viserys fingered his leather scabbard, inside of which rested a brand-new broadsword.

_Dany will find it easy to get into Lord Stark’s halls; castles are forever in need of seamstresses, washer-women, and maids. As for me, I guess I will have to try and join Stark’s household guard. But that poses another problem._

“Dany?”

“Yes?”

“We are going to have to be much more vigilant about maintaining our disguises, now that we are getting closer to people who have seen members of our family in the flesh. So, who are we?”

“You’re Torrhen of White Harbor, a sailor who has decided to travel to Winterfell in hopes of improving your station in life. I am your sister, Lyarra.”

“And the reason for our appearance?” “Our father took a Lyseni wife; he was also a sailor hailing from White Harbor.”

“Aye.”

_It’s probably better to let the personalities of Daemon and Alys disappear. I don’t want there to be a link that the Usurper’s spies can follow. Perhaps it’s best that we’re in the North, for Robert is said to trust his dog utterly, making spies here less likely. At least, they’d never think us Targaryens would be so foolish as to stroll into Winterfell._

The Targaryens raced down the road, straight towards Winterfell.

 

It would take a week of riding through snowy hills gleaming in the summer light to reach Wintertown, and Viserys had been sure to stock up on dry fruit and meat for the journey, as well as a waterskin that had been filled to bursting. As the day lengthened into dusk, Viserys nudged the horse, leading it off the road, and into the woods.

“Dany, let’s find a place to camp.” _We need to be far enough from the road that no bandit on it will find himself a pair of victims._

The pair traveled far into the woods, to the point where Viserys began to fear that they would lose track of where the road was. The trees grew thicker, until nothing could be seen through the pines. Suddenly, Dany gasped.

Viserys turned to she what had startled her, and paused.

A gnarled, ancient weirwood loomed before them.

_It’s not a tall tree, on the contrary, it’s rather average in height. But it’s absolutely massive!_

The two Targaryens circled the tree, Daenerys keeping a firm hand on their horse’s reins. The tree’s bark was cracked and it seeped blood-red sap. The trunk was white, and Viserys was sure that its circumference was greater than he and Dany could encircle.

_It’s a tree of the Gods, but something is wrong.._

“Viserys, it doesn’t have a face.”

“That’s it. That’s why it doesn’t feel right.”

“We should give it one.”

_Can we? I don’t know. They say only the Children of the Forest and the First Men have given faces to the weirwoods. But am I not a faithful follower of the Gods of the North? Did they not breathe life back into me, and more importantly, restore my mind? O Old Ones, I am your child. Forgive me if this is a mistake._

Viserys unsheathed his sword, and gently held it against the bark. Bringing it down with force, he tore a long, deep gash into the wood. Moving the sword to the left, he ripped a matching eye into the tree.

_And now for the mouth._

Viserys roughly carved a grim expression into the tree. Assessing his handiwork, he felt relieved.

_It looks much like the one in White Harbor. I didn’t dishonor them._

“We should pray.” Daenerys’s voice rang out in the suddenly more welcoming space. “If the Gods are angered, they will hear us beg for forgiveness. If they are pleased, perhaps they will help make our hopes into reality.”

“I think they are pleased, sister. Still, I agree with you.”

The two knelt before the weirwood, hand in hand.

_Please, please keep Daenerys safe, healthy, and happy, Old Ones. Please let my plans of seeing her rise to greatness come to fruition. Thank you for my life._

After some time had passed, the two stood.

“Viserys, I’ll take the first watch. You’ve been controlling the horse all day. Rest.”

Viserys nodded and handed Daenerys the broadsword. She spun it in a circle, testing its weight. Satisfied, Daenerys sat on one of the tree’s roots. Viserys lowered himself to the grass at her feet, and slept.

 

“Viserys!”

The Targaryen woke up with a start at the whisper.

Immediately, Daenerys pressed a finger to his lips, and motioned for silence.

Behind him, Viserys heard the sound of something ripping.

Daenerys closed her eyes.

_Dany, no! What’s going on? Is it a bear, a shadowcat?_

The ripping sound stopped. Behind him, Viserys heard the pitter-patter of a child’s feet walking towards them.

He fainted.

 

When he came to in the morning, Viserys realized he had been moved. Looking around, he saw Daenerys awakening as well. The two rested so that their heads touched, while the rest of their bodies splayed out at an awkward angle. As Viserys got up, so did his sister. The two brushed off the dust from their clothes and looked at their surroundings.

 _We were the arms of a spiral, a spiral that wasn’t there before_. Looking at the ground, Viserys saw a large spiral of blue roses. Daenerys and he had been resting on two opposing arms of flowers. _But look at the tree!_

Viserys’s crude face was gone, and in its place were expertly carved features. Viserys and Daenerys studied the red, weeping eyes, the protruding nose, and the heavy-set lips.

“I ...”

“Huh.”

Daenerys shook his head.

“This was an ... experience, Viserys, but let’s not dwell on it.”

“But -”

“Let’s get going. Winterfell isn’t getting any closer. Where’s the horse?!”

A neigh broke the atmosphere before the Targaryens could begin to panic.

The two practically leapt onto the horse and tore through the forest and onto the road, only slowing down once they had traveled a good distance away from the tree.

For the next hour, Viserys sank deep into his thoughts.

“Brother.”

Viserys’s head snapped up, and he looked into Daenerys’s stern, concerned eyes.

“Let it go. We cannot explain what happened; and perhaps it’s not our place to know.” Her eyes softened, and a spark of mischief flared in them. “Enough of the Gods, Viserys. Regale me with some love story from our House’s past.”

“Well, there’s the tale of Prince Duncan and his smallfolk wife, Lady Jenny...”

The Targaryens raced down the road, through woods and snow.

 

_Seat of the North, huh? Wintertown is rather small, compared to White Harbor. But look at Winterfell!_

The Targaryens had made it to the North’s heart, and looked at Winterfell and down at the town that surrounded it from a nearby hill. While Wintertown was a town not much larger than the ones that dotted the road from White Harbor, the stories that Viserys had heard had failed to capture Winterfell’s presence. Even from the distance that he stood from, the granite towers and thick walls were imposing.

“Is Dragonstone like this?”

“Sort of, Dany. The two fortresses are of similar size, but Dragonstone is forged by dragonfire from obsidian. The stronghold of the Starks is man-made.”

“It’s beautiful, though.”

“It really is. And formidable as well.”

“Let’s get closer.”

The two rode into Wintertown, where Winterfell loomed over them.

 _They’re looking at us with suspicion._ Viserys gave a second look at the smallfolk who they were riding past. _I don’t blame them; it’s not an everyday sight, two scions of Old Valyria._

The pair stopped at an inn, where Viserys planned to gather any information he could, and find a way to enlist in the Stark household guard.

“What’ll you have?” The innkeeper gave the two a level look as soon as they entered the inn. The other patrons snuck a look at the newcomers through the corner of their eyes, and most of them gave another, more open stare at the pair’s features.

Viserys let the Northern burr he had cultivated as soon as he had landed in Westeros color his words. “Dinner, and the cheapest room you have for the night.” At this mundane proclamation, most of the people in the room lost interest and went back to their food. Viserys scanned the room and found his target: A man sitting in the back wore the colors of House Stark, his chainmail shirt covered with a cloth bearing the grey wolf.

Viserys sat across the table from him, Daenerys taking a seat to his right. The man looked up from his mutton, expectantly.

“Well met.”

“Same to you two.”

A small period of silence followed as the Targaryens dug into their meal.

The man spoke up. “What brings two Essosi to Winterfell?”

Daenerys replied, “You jape, my friend. My brother and I hail from White Harbor.”

“Your faces say otherwise, girl.”

“We took after our mother, a Lyseni who our father brought home with him from a voyage south.”

Mollified, the man nodded. Viserys began to speak.

“I hear that Lord Stark hires many a swordsman to be in his guard, and that the Lady of Winterfell is looking to hire seamstresses. Would you know about that?”

“Aye, lad. The two of you are in luck; the castle’s in a mad rush for hands right now.” The bannerman looked at Daenerys, and chuckled. “Hope you like yellow and black, girl.”

_Wait, what?_

“And why would my love of yellow matter?”

“Surely you sailor’s children know of the sigil of the Royal Fleet?”

_Oh no._

Viserys spoke, in a detached manner. “Is the King coming to Winterfell? Forgive us for our ignorance. We only just arrived in Wintertown.”

“Of course he is! King Robert is coming to the North!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the 24th, but I've never heard anyone complain about a fanfic being updated earlier than they expected! 
> 
> So our heroes have arrived at Winterfell, and soon so will their nemesis. I think that the timeline works, but I probably played a little loose with it when you account for the time the Targaryens spent in White Harbor.
> 
> In addition, they're beginning to interact with forces that are far greater and more important than a chair in King's Landing.
> 
> BTW, I'm curious if you guys have come across any DanyxViserys fanart. If so, please drop a link in the comments! That stuff is fuel for fanfic writing!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! I love and look forward to reading your comments!


	8. Fears and Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man mourns, and a man joins House Stark.

As soon as the door to their room closed, Daenerys let loose.

“The Usurper is coming to Winterfell, brother! We can’t hide our true selves from a man whose dreams we haunt!”

“I know, I know! But what else can we do? We need to get into Winterfell! Now that I’ve raised the issue of our employment with a Stark man, it would seem very odd if we were to disappear.”

Daenerys rubbed her temple, and plopped back onto the bed. Viserys sat on the floor, and Daenerys began to idly run her hands through his hair. 

“It’s not me that I worry about. A seamstress’s work is what is seen; the girl herself is a mere servant. All I have to do is work the loom in a room with others. I doubt I’ll even meet any highborn who could recognize a Targaryen. You, on the other hand, will be out and about, patrolling the castle, training with the others, and when the Usurper comes, you and the rest of the soldiers will be there to salute him. You are going to be in a great deal of danger, brother.”

Viserys felt a surge of affection as he looked up at Daenerys’s amethyst eyes.  _ She thinks nothing of the danger she’s in because of me bringing us here. Instead, she’s focused on the dangers I will face. Is that not strange? _

“You’re right, Dany. But what can I do? I have to get into Winterfell. Moreover, it’s not as bad as you think. House Stark is a Great House, and Lord Stark is the Warden of the North. Winterfell is forever full of soldiers; one more shouldn’t stick out too much.”

Daenerys gave Viserys an unimpressed look.

“I don’t think too many Valyrians find their way into Winterfell’s granite halls, brother.”

“Yes, but it’s the best plan we have.”

Daenerys sat cross-legged on the bed, and peered down at Viserys, who laid back on the floor. She exhaled slowly.

“Be careful, Viserys. I don’t want to live in a world where you are dead.”

“I’m a dragon, Daenerys. I always seems to find my way out of the worst situations.” Viserys winked at Daenerys, who smiled despite herself. A weary expression crossed her face.

“Tell me about Princess Elia, Viserys.”

_ Elia? Why Elia? _ Viserys thought for a moment, and spoke.

“Our goodsister was a woman frail in health, but vibrant, hale and hearty in soul. She grounded Rhaegar in reality for as long as she could, loved Mother dearly, and was an endless source of affection towards Rhaenys and I when we all lived in the Red Keep.”

Daenerys was silent for a moment, and when she spoke, her voice quavered.

“She deserved better. They all did; Aegon and Rhaenys and Rhaegar and Mother and, and-”

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and Daenerys’s breaths came in shuddering gasps. Viserys climbed onto the bed and pulled the weeping woman into his arms. 

“I’m scared, brother! You’re all I have! I don’t want to be alone. Please, please never leave me alone!”

Viserys wondered why everything was so blurry, and then with a shock realized he too was crying.

“I- I-!”

_ Damn this world! Damn it all! Why do men fear the seven hells? Don’t they realize they’re living in the deepest one of them all? A hell where men are rewarded for butchering babes, a hell where children are made to answer for the sins of their parents, where wives made to answer for their husbands’ crimes? _

An image of baby Aegon, who Viserys had last seen sleeping in gentle Elia’s arms flashed through his mind, and his sobs loudened.

“Why them, gods? Why us?”

_ I miss you! I remember going with Mother to see little Egg, in his ebony crib! I remember playing with Rhaenys in the Red Keep! I remember Rhaegar’s songs! I remember Elia soothing me when Father scared me! What did we do, what could have earned this much suffering, for so many? _

Daenerys’s arms wrapped around Viserys even tighter, and he did the same for her.

_ And Dany! The one light of my life, the light I cast away for a crown! And I got a crown, a crown I deserved! _

“I’m sorry! For everything! You should have lived a blessed life, Dany! Surrounded by our family in the Red Keep, not here in the frozen North, with no one but your wretched brother!”

“My beloved brother!”

The two dragons wept and raged for all that the world had taken from them.

 

Several hours later, Daenerys and Viserys sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, passing a waterskin back-and-forth.

“Targaryen.”

Viserys looked with red rimmed eyes at the somber Daenerys, who peered into the flickering flames.

“What  _ is _ ‘Targaryen’, Viserys? What makes us so different, both so much greater and so much less than everyone else? Why are we revered and reviled? It’s not that we ruled Westeros. House Baratheon was never worshipped by the small folk of Storm’s End the way you say House Targaryen is by the people of Dragonstone. And it’s not our Valyrian features; House Blackfyre never inspired such fervor.” 

Viserys shrugged, joining Daenerys in her study of the flames.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s that we were one of the Forty Families of Valyria? We were a central piece of the greatest empire that ever was, after all. Or maybe it’s because Aegon, Viserys, and Rhaenys were closer to gods than men to the thousands they burned at the Field of Fire, to the burned House Hoare of Harrenhal. Such slaughter, on such a scale, will never be forgotten.”

“Or maybe it’s what we built,” Daenerys offered. “The Red Keep and the Sept of Baelor are some of the greatest landmarks of Westeros.”

“Maybe we’ll learn what it truly means to be a Targaryen, before our stories reach their end.”

“I hope so.” Daenerys paused. “Viserys?”

“Yes?”

“Is it wrong that I want the Usurper to suffer as we have suffered?”

Viserys sighed. “It’s wrong, I suppose, but I don’t really care. I want him and his family to suffer too.”

_ We’re such hypocrites. But it’s like I said: I don’t really care that it’s wrong. I want House Baratheon to suffer horribly for what they put Daenerys and the rest of my family through. _

Daenerys nodded, her eyes violet chinks of ice.

“Sleep, Viserys. Tomorrow we begin our conquest.”

She pressed a kiss to Viserys’s forehead, and he did likewise to her. Viserys took his spot on the floor, and Daenerys took the bed, both drifting off into much-needed peace in seconds.

 

Viserys had awoken before the sun had risen, and he had changed into his leathers while Daenerys slept.

_ I’ll let her sleep a bit more. Dany must be worn out from yesterday. _

Viserys studied his hands.

_ She is truly afraid of Robert, and what he’d do to us if we were captured. She’s right to be worried; for a man like him is a cruel and wild one. But what can be done? We have to do this, and if we are to be the last- _

“You’re up early.”

Viserys smiled, and turned to observe Daenerys perched on the bed, covers drawn up to her neck.

“And you have been enjoying your rest, dear one.” There was a brief silence. “Feeling better?”

“Do you?”

“I’ll feel better once we’re gotten our hands on the eggs.”

“Same. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can leave Winterfell.”

“Chin up, sister. Enjoy the day; not everyone gets to see and enter the great stronghold of House Stark.”

Daenerys nodded.

“I had a dream, you know.”

“Was it a good dream?”

“I don’t know. I saw a man with jewels for eyes.”

_ It’s interesting how the mind spins dreams from whole cloth. _

“Don’t worry, Dany. I don’t think we’ll be meeting someone like that anytime soon.”

The princess rolled her eyes. “Fair point, but you’re the one who asked, brother.”

Viserys chuckled.  _ Well, at least she’s in better spirits. _

Viserys left the room briefly to give Daenerys her privacy as she changed. He sat up against the door, letting his fingers slide over his leathers. When Daenerys emerged from the door, she wore one of the coarse woolen dresses that she had bought in White Harbor, the standard clothing for the poorer women of the North.

_ We look less like royalty now than we ever did in my previous life, but I feel more like a King now than ever before. And at Daenerys’s side, I feel confident as we face the future. _

The two left the room, and walked down the road to Winterfell.

 

The man who Viserys and Daenerys had met the night before was at the gates when the pair arrived.

“Ah yes, Torrhen, was it?”

“That’s right, my friend.”

“Wait here.”

The man walked to the barracks, calling for someone.

Viserys had a calm expression pasted on his face, and Daenerys looked down at the ground, affecting the demeanor of a submissive smallfolk woman. The people milling about gave the pair odd looks for their appearance, but no one accosted them.

“Oi, girl!”

Daenerys looked up at the man, who had returned with another man and a woman.

“Come here, child.” The middle-aged woman spoke, and Daenerys walked towards her.

“I am Willa. Cregar tells me that you are a seamstress.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“That’s good, quite good. You’ll be busy; the King is coming to Winterfell, you know. We'll be having you weaving banners of the Houses Baratheon and Stark.”

_ Our enemies. _

Daenerys waved goodbye as she was lead by Willa into Winterfell through the servants’ entrance. Cregar then sized up Viserys.

“You’re a fighter, eh? We’ll see about that. Follow me.”

Viserys and Cregar entered Winterfell through the servant’s entrance.

_ Into the belly of the wolf we go. _

Cregar led Viserys into a courtyard where Stark soldiers trained. 

_ They’re wearing armor like mine; in fact theirs is of higher quality. The disguise worked. I fit in. _

Cregar handed Viserys a wooden training sword, and led him to a dirt circle. Without warning, the warrior swung.

Viserys parried the blade and returned with an attack of his own. The two clashed, struggling for control. Suddenly, Viserys took a step back, and let his surprised opponent stumble forward, towards his waiting blade.

The man regained his balance before he met Viserys’s training sword, but the mishap had given Viserys the ability to go on the offense. He swung with fierce abandon, forcing Cregar to the edge of the circle. 

_ I’ve got him now- wait! _

Cregar suddenly thrusted his sword, switching from defense to offense and catching Viserys unawares.

_ Oof! _

The Targaryen lay sprawled on the ground, Cregar holding a sword to his neck. Viserys yielded, and Cregar helped him up.

“You’re not bad, boy. You’ve got potential. Where’d you learn to fight?”

“Aboard the fishing ships of White Harbor.”

Cregar nodded. “That’s right, you and your sister were sired by a sailor.”

Viserys shook his head in agreement.

“So why bring yourself here?”

_ Think of something, fast. _

“My Father was not popular among his peers. They disliked that he wed someone who wasn’t of the North, and it made life difficult for us growing up. I didn’t want Lyarra to live in a community that wouldn’t accept her, so I decided to bring her with me here to Winterfell.”

_ That should work. And it’s true; we’ve been very lucky to have lived in an area and worked with people who accepted us. Northerners dislike outsiders, and I can see the people who we are pretending to be facing that challenge. _

Cregar accepted Viserys’s words. “Well then, you seem to be a capable warrior. And with the King coming, there is a need for more hands here. Follow me.”

Cregar led Viserys into the barracks at the side of the courtyard. Inside, a steward sat writing away with a messy quill.

“Morning, Harron!”

“Morning, morning!” The steward’s beady eyes landed on Viserys. His cheerful demeanor evaporated.

“A Lyseni, eh? What brings your kind here to the North?”

With the strange blend of Northern and Essosi accents that Viserys’s voice had become, he replied, “I’m as Northern as you, my good man. I hail from White Harbor. My coloring is of my mother’s.”

Weighing his words, the steward squinted his eyes. 

“A half-breed, eh? What makes you feel that you deserve the honor of serving in Lord Stark’s forces?”

_ By the Seven! What a bigot. _

Cregar broke in. “That’s enough, Harron. We need men, and he’s good with a sword.”

Harron groaned. “It’s what comes of bothering too much with the South. I still can’t believe that Lord Stark allowed a sept to be built here in Winterfell! And now I must accept that  _ Essosi _ will be fighting by my side?”

Cregar ribbed his head tiredly.

_ This isn’t the first time they’ve had a conversation like this. _

“Enough, Harron. Give the lad a bed, some better leathers than his sorry ones, and have him registered in the ledgers.”

Alarm flashed through Viserys.

“What of my sister?”

“I imagine she’s doing something like this with the womenfolk right now, boy.”

Viserys relaxed slightly.

_ Well, at least that solves the problem of where we will stay. Still, I don’t like the idea of being separated from Daenerys for too long.  _ Another thought rushed into his head.

“What of my horse?”

The other two men looked at each other, and shrugged.

“That’s not our problem, lad. You’ll have to care for it on your own.”

Viserys shrugged. _ I guess I’ll have to sell it.  _

Harron groaned. Walking to the stacks of books on the side of his desk, he muttered fiercely under his breath.The steward pulled a tome from the middle of a stack and brought it to the desk. Opening it to the first empty page, he began to write.

“What’s your name?”

“Torrhen.”

“The King who Knelt? Fitting.”

Viserys gritted his teeth.  _ What an insufferable person. _

“How long are you planning on being a Stark guard?”

“No idea. We’ll see.”

“Fine. Mark an X here, boy.” 

_ That’s right; most commoners can’t write or read. _

Viserys marked an X where he was told to.

“Cregar, you manage the boy’s affairs. I’m done.”

Viserys followed Cregar deeper into the barracks, to near the back, where an empty bed lay at the top of a bunk.

“You’ll sleep there. I’ll get you better leathers.”

Viserys waited quietly, not looking anyone in the eyes. The other men in the barracks gave him looks of indifference, curiosity, and suspicion as they went about their day.

Cregar returned, and Viserys quickly changed into the Stark armour.

_ Well, I’m a soldier of House Stark now. _

The rightful king wore his riding boots and pants. Over these pants were boiled leather plates, covering his knees and providing protection for Viserys’s thighs and calves. 

The boiled leather formed a sort of chest plate over Viserys’s torso, and across his breasts was a proud direwolf, scored and stitched into the leather itself. Similarly, leather wrapped around his arms down to his bare hands. His sword rested in his scabbard, hanging from his side. Viserys’s head was bare, and he let his long, white hair rest around his shoulders. Amethyst eyes pierced the dim light of the barracks, and to those who behold them, those eyes seemed to glow. 

“Now, then. I guess I’m ready.”

“Aye. You’ll be needed in the courtyard soon enough. Any questions?”

“When is the King coming?”

“In less than a moon, by most estimates. He’s already taken longer than expected.”

_ We don’t have much time. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we're in Winterfell! Viserys and Dany will have to hustle to get their dragon eggs before Bobby B arrives!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I look forward to reading your comments!


	9. Scales and Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man faces a problem, and with the help of his sister and her new friend, finds a solution.

_ It’s been a week, and we haven’t accomplished anything. _

Viserys rested his back against a log as he sat on the ground and watched Daenerys feed an apple to their horse, the snow-white woods surrounding them in silent solitude. 

_ And no one wanted the damn horse. _

It was the one day of the week where the servants and most soldiers were given a break from work, and Viserys had thought to use it to sell the horse that the two had ridden to White Harbor.

_ It seems we pushed it too hard. Nobody was willing to pay what I thought it was worth, claiming I had worn the animal to exhaustion. _

“Does this mean we can keep him, brother?”

“What else can we do with him?”

Viserys’s foul mood evaporated as he watched Daenerys gently stroke the stallion’s gray head.

“We should name him!”

While Daenerys came up with a suitable name, Viserys pondered what their next move would be. 

_ I know where the spring is, but how do we get there? _

Much to Viserys’s horror, he had learned that Lady Visenya’s information was severely out-of-date. The hot spring that had been open to the air when she had arrived at Winterfell after King Torrhen had surrendered the North was currently buried, providing warmth to the castle of Winterfell through a system of pipes. When Viserys had heard of the hot spring’s fate, he had been furious.

_ Damn the Starks! Why do they confound our plans at every opportunity?  _ Staring down at the direwolf on his chest, Viserys amended his statement.  _ Granted, we haven’t been found out and beheaded, so I must count our blessings. _

“Caraxes!”

Viserys looked at Daenerys, bemused.

“How does this grey horse remind you of the Rogue Prince’s Blood Wyrm?”

“Prince Daemon rode Caraxes when he conquered the Stepstones. You’re riding this lovely steed as we conquer this land.”

“And I suppose that makes you the Realm’s Delight?”

“Exactly! Although I don’t fancy being fed to a dragon.”

Viserys winced at the image.

“Anyway, brother, you haven’t told me how the search for this hot spring is going for you.”

_ Dany’s been unable to help me. They’re really working the seamstresses down to their bones! Half of the time, they have me and the others running to the looms to pick up the women’s work and place the newly woven banners around Winterfell. I guess-  _

“Well?”

Viserys rubbed his head. “Well, it turns out that we will be unable to get to the hot springs as easily as I thought.”

“Why?”

“It’s underground.”

“Oh.”

Viserys braced himself for Daenerys’s reaction.

_ I dragged her to the frozen North, straight into the wolf’s mouth, all for nothing. Forgive me, Dany. _

When he looked up, it was to study the fierce and determined expression on Daenerys’s face.

“How deep?”

_ Eh? _

“There are  _ dragon eggs _ at stake, Viserys. Give me a shovel and tell me where to dig. I’ll use my hands if I need to.”

Viserys grinned, and stood. 

_ Leave it to Dany to raise my spirits. _

Walking to Daenerys, he pulled her into an embrace. 

“That’s the spirit. But I don’t know what to do.”

Daenerys hugged Viserys, and then she pulled back.

“I might.”

Viserys listened attentively. 

“The rooms of the highborn are heated by water pumped through pipes. Now that you’ve told me that the hot spring is buried, I’m guessing that the pipes lead to its boiling  water.”

“That is correct.”

Daenerys hesitated.

“What is it, Dany?”

“Lady Stark came to the sewing room yesterday! She was looking for the most skilled of the younger women to help improve Lady Arya’s skill with the needle.”

Fear surged through Viserys.

_ Lady Stark saw Rhaegar in his prime. She would recognize a Targaryen immediately. _

“Did she see you?”

“Yes. We spoke, and she- brother, are you alright?”

The Targaryen king seemed to be on the brink of fainting. Daenerys hastily had him sit down.

“How can I be? Dany, she knows you’re a dragon!”

“If she knew, our heads would be in a chest on their way to the Red Keep. Relax. I’m going to be spending more time in their company anyway-”

“Relax?! You will be in terrible danger, Dany. What if she realizes through some misfortune? What if, gods forbid,  _ Lord _ Stark sees you?”

“Lord Stark is more likely to see you! You are in his service, are you not?” Daenerys chuckled, and when she spoke again, it was with the thick accent of a White Harbor fisherwife.

“You underestimate the power of acting, brother, even though it has kept us alive in this fortress. No one expects to see the proud, ‘mad’ Targaryen children working amongst petty warriors and smallfolk. People who, if they saw me in finery, would recognize me as daughter of Rhaella and Aerys look upon me now, humbly working at the loom in my rough woolen dress and with my heavy Northern accent, and do not see who I really am. It’s the same for you. Which Targaryen of the previous generation would lower himself to serving a Lord, sleeping amongst commoners in a barracks? Do not doubt the power of these disguises, which run deeper than skin.”

_ Dany, you’re quite the skillful speaker. But this doesn’t make me feel better. _

Stubbornly, Viserys shook his head.

“You’re too valuable. I won’t allow it.”

Daenerys smiled, kneeling slightly to embrace her sitting brother.

“I already accepted Lady Stark’s orders, brother. I meet with Lady Arya in the morning.”

_ You have more of Queens Rhaenyra and Alysanne in you then you think, Dany, to make your brother stress so. _

Viserys rubbed his eyes. “Very well, Dany. I guess you’ll be meeting with the Ladies of House Stark.”

“And that’ll give me the opportunity to learn about the pipes from the people that have the most reason to know about them.”

“Be careful.”

“You know I will be.”

Viserys got up, Daenerys watching him carefully. He walked over to Caraxes, and took two thick wooden sticks from the horse’s saddle.

“Enough of subterfuge and schemes. It’s time to train.”

The two Targaryens each took a stick, and after a moment, Viserys swung without warning. The sticks clashed, and the dragons danced.

_ I’m outpacing her; it helps that I spend hours a day training with a sword, and Dany only gets to do so on one day in the week- _

To Viserys’s surprise, Daenerys deftly dodged a blow he was sure would send her sprawling.

_ That’s new. _

“I’ve been busy at night, brother!”

_ Dany, you continue to surprise me! _

Despite Daenerys’s dexterity, Viserys soon won handily.

“Well done, sister! You are progressing well.”

Daenerys beamed at the praise, and the two got on Caraxes, and rode back to Winterfell.

 

The next day, Viserys worked with a false calm. As the day went on and no one came to drag him in front of the Usurper’s dog, Viserys relaxed slightly. At the end of the day, he carefully extracted himself from his duties and ran to the servants’ quarters.

“Looking for Lyarra, dear?”

Viserys nodded at the woman who had asked him.

_ Willa, was it? _

“She should be back soon. Lady Stark is a stern mistress; she’ll be making Lyarra work until Lady Arya shows some improvement.”

_ That shouldn’t take too long _ .

An hour later, Daenerys joined Viserys.

“How was your day sister?”

“Good, Torrhen. I spent most of the day with Lady Arya and her septa, helping them develop Lady Arya’s embroidery.”

“Good, that’s good.”

Viserys and Daenerys walked through Winterfell’s granite halls, until they reached a seemingly empty courtyard. The Targaryens wandered through the snow, stopping at a statue of a wolf in the courtyard’s center.

“And?”

“Well, I couldn’t bring it up today! How awkward would that be, to pepper my lady with questions about  _ pipes _ ?”

“Well, you need to do soon. We-”

Viserys stopped as a sound came from the other side of the statue. He and Daenerys gave each other a look, and walked to the other side of the statue.

A dirty, pale girl with black hair and grey eyes gave the pair an inquisitive look.

Daenerys bowed low. “Lady Arya!”

Viserys followed the motion when he realized who the girl was.

_ This is Lady Arya? She looks like a servant! _

“What are you two talking about? Why would you want to know about pipes?”

Viserys let Daenerys speak.

_ Dany and Lady Arya know each other, at least a little. It’s better that she do the talking. _

“My lady, I’ve been pestering my brother for many days now, asking him about the pipes that heat Winterfell. He told me that only Lord and Lady Stark would know how they work.”

Arya scoffed.

“You’re a boring person, Lyarra. Who cares about pipes?”

_ I’m beginning to dislike this Stark. _

“Forgive me, my lady. I’ve never seen anything like the pipes before.”

Arya Stark shrugged. 

“There’s not much to know about them. I can show you the pipes tomorrow, if you like.”

_ I love this Stark. _

“Really, my lady?! Oh, thank you!” Daenerys paused. “But aren’t the pipes buried?”

Arya looked away. “Mother would be angry if she knew, but Bran and I found a way into the tunnel that the pipes are in.”

Daenerys bowed again, Viserys following the motion once more.

_ This is amazing! Great are the Gods! _

Arya suddenly furrowed her brow.

“Actually, tomorrow you and I will be busy! Mother and Septa Mordane will tan your hide if my embroidery doesn’t get better by the time the King and Queen arrive!”

_ Not if I have anything to say about that! _ Viserys felt an unholy rage at the idea of some septa using a switch on Daenerys’s backside as punishment for someone else’s failures.

At his expression, Arya hastily added, “I was joking! We aren’t Boltons. But still, Lyarra, they will be displeased with the both of us!”

Daenerys made a soothing sound, and with Arya’s permission, placed a hand over the Stark’s. 

“Worry not, my lady. I will help you learn how to use a needle.”

Arya nodded, and then flopped against the wolf. 

“Why do I have to learn how to sew, and do other things with Sansa and her mean friends?” She gave Viserys an envious look.

“Why can’t I learn to use the sword instead? Bran and Jon and Robb do!”

Viserys nodded in sympathy, and Daenerys had a thoughtful expression on her face.

_ That’s all very unfair, but this isn’t getting us closer to the eggs. _

Viserys gently spoke to the young Stark.

“That is something you should ask your Lord Father, my lady.” He looked around.

_ It won’t do to be found with a highborn girl at this hour. The last thing I want is to bring suspicion on our heads. _

“It’s quite late, my lady. I suggest that you go back to your rooms, before someone finds you missing.”

Arya groaned, and got up.

“Fine, fine. See you tomorrow, Lyarra! I’ll make sure to show you those pipes!”

The wolf-girl dashed down the length of the courtyard, disappearing into a hallway.

“She’s a handful, granted, but I quite like her.”

Viserys gave Daenerys a bemused look.

“Just as long as she doesn’t get you in trouble.”

“I have you to get me out of any situation she lands me in.”

_ If only that were true. Robert Baratheon is coming; where will we be when he arrives? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One challenge with telling a story with a single POV is that you risk having other characters stagnant while the POV one develops and grows. I'm trying to avoid that with Dany, and hopefully it works out. 
> 
> So soon, Bobby B and friends will be arriving! What will Dany and Viserys do when he does?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	10. Demons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and his sister find something very valuable.

“It’s a grimy place, brother. There’s barely enough room for one person to walk crouched, and it’s pitch black.”

Viserys nodded absentmindedly, fixated on what the implications of this tunnel were. 

_So there is a way to the hot spring, then._

“The hot spring isn’t much, to be honest. Lady Arya warned me that the water was too scorching to enter, and in the dark, all I could tell was that the tunnel gave way to an open space.”

“Did you see anything in the water, though?”

“It was dark as night! I couldn’t even see my hands!”

“That’s fine, then. We’ll bring a torch with us.”

Viserys and Daenerys once again found themselves in the lonely forest, where they could talk without fear of being overheard. 

“When?”

_As soon as possible, I suppose._

“The Usurper will be here any day, Dany. We should try either tonight or tomorrow, and then leave Winterfell as soon as possible.”

Daenerys nodded. “We’ll have to try tomorrow, then. Tonight, Lady Arya expects me to accompany her and her sister as they prepare a cloak for the Queen. Tomorrow, I’ll be free.”

“Very well, then. But be careful, Dany. Lady Sansa is not her sister; she’s closer to Lady Stark in personality.”

_At least, that’s what the others say._

“Don't worry, brother. I’ve met her before. Lady Sansa expects subservience from the lowborn, but she is not cruel to them. I know how to deal with her.”

The two Targaryens got back on Caraxes, and rode back to Winterfell.

****

When he awoke to the sounds of shouting, Viserys was greeted to a scene of utter pandemonium. Soldiers ran back and forth, hastily dressing, cleaning their weapons, and lining up.

“Get up, lad! You’ll be late!”

“Late for what?”

“The King! His Grace has arrived, and we are to be presentable when he sees us!”

_Oh no. What are we going to do? How are we going to-_

Viserys forced himself to calm down.

_Okay. Dany and I have lived amongst the people of Winterfell for more than a moon. We haven’t been found out yet, and we aren’t trying to stick out. We will survive this._

Viserys got up and dressed himself, mindful to wear a helmet to cover his hair.

“You, Torrhen! Line up here!”

Viserys sprinted to where he was supposed to be, not willing to draw anymore attention to himself. A few more stragglers followed, and soon the barracks were emptied. As an orderly group, the household guard marched to the gates of Winterfell. 

****

Thankfully, Viserys found himself in the middle of the guard’s ranks. With his helmet on, he was simply one among many warriors dressed in boiled leather or chainmail. The group stood to attention and waited.

And waited.

_The Usurper sure enjoys talking his time._

A good while later, the banners of yellow and black came, borne by riders on horseback. Several more men on horseback followed, and behind them came a wheelhouse. 

The Usurper had arrived.

_That’s Robert? What in the Seven Hells?_

Viserys had always imagined the King as a terrifying warrior, a monsterous man who took pleasure at the sight of his enemy’s wife and children’s defiled bodies.

The fat man who Viserys, even from his distance, could see struggle to dismount from his horse was a far cry from the legendary Demon of the Trident.

Viserys watched as the Usurper traded words with the Stark family, and as the Queen and the Baratheon children left their wheelhouse. After a few moments, Lord Stark and the King walked away, leaving their families to talk with one another. 

The soldiers around Viserys began to shuffle.

“So, what now?”

Harron, the leader of Viserys’s barrack, walked up to the front of the gathered warriors.

“In celebration of His Grace’s arrival, Lord Stark has bid all of his loyal warriors to take the day off. Return to your wives and children, men. Tonight, there is to be a feast. You may dine in the Great Hall with your brothers-in-arms.”

A cheer rose from the ranks.

_Perfect._

****

Later that night, when the bulk of the Stark household feasted, Viserys and Daenerys quietly slunk into the tunnel that led to the hot spring. Viserys held a torch in one hand, and Daenerys wielded their broadsword as she led her brother further into the inky black. 

_It is grimy down here._

The tunnel sloped deeper and deeper into the earth, and in a few places, Viserys nearly slipped.

_The ground is wet, but we’re getting warmer down here. This surely leads to the hot springs-_

The pair came across an arch that led to another tunnel, which led up and away from the one they were following.

“Dany, do you remember this?”

“I was following Lady Arya in the dark, Viserys. I couldn’t see a thing.”

“Where do you think it goes?”

“How should I know? Maybe it goes to the godswood, or to the Broken Tower.”

Viserys shrugged, and the two dragons continued their descent.

As the tunnel went deeper and deeper, the ground got more slippery, and the slope became more pronounced.

“Watch your step, Viserys.”

“Don’t worry, Dany, I’m- ah!”

Viserys took a step on a clod of dirt that gave way, and he stumbled forward. Thinking quickly, he flung his arms out and away from Daenerys, in order to avoid accidentally taking her down to the ground with him.

Daenerys’s hand caught the back of his leather chestplate’s collar, and she helped Viserys back to his feet.

“Thank you, Dany.”

“I warned you, you oaf! Be careful!” Daenerys’s stern words were belied by the fearful concern dripping from them. 

“I’ll try to follow your advice, sister.”

_Luckily, I didn’t let go of the torch._

“It’s not too far now, if I remember correctly.”

Viserys followed Daenerys farther down the tunnel’s dark length.

****

“We’re here.”

The tunnel opened wide, and the two Targaryens stepped forward onto level ground. Viserys lifted the flaming torch high, and the scene before them became clear.

A small level shore extended in front of them, and beyond it lay the hot spring proper. Steam rose in great wafts from the water’s roiling surface. On the far side of the pool was the glint of great metal rods. 

_That must be the pipes._

Viserys stepped forward, his feet sinking slightly into the mud. The Valyrian took off his boots and leathers, letting them fall into a pile by his side. For a moment, Viserys enjoyed the feeling of the mud on his feet.

_I should be freezing, standing as I am in my smallclothes. But it’s actually quite nice. And the mud is warm too._

“Ready, brother?”

“Aye.”

Viserys took a step, and another, and then stepped into the water.

_Aah!_

“Seven hells!”

Viserys leapt away from the water, his feet protesting at the scalding waters. Daenerys rushed forward, taking the torch from Viserys’s hands and plunging it into the mud, so that both her hands were free.

“Lie down, Viserys!”

Groaning, the king lay down in the mud, clutching his right foot.

_Idiot. Did you think that a ‘hot spring’ would have lukewarm water?_

Daenerys crouched near his pink foot, and poked a toe gently.

“Oof!”

She chuckled.

“Come now, brother. It’s not that bad.”

“That’s easy for you to say!”

“Aye. I don’t deny it hurts. But you’ll be back on your feet in a minute or two.”

Daenerys gently scooped mud from the shore, letting the mixtures fall from her fingers. 

“They say mud from a hot spring has healing properties.”

The princess gently rubbed the dirt onto Viserys’s aching foot, and  as she did, the pain began to lessen.

_They’re right._

“Lie down for a moment, brother.”

“I am lying down, Dany.”

Daenerys brushed off her hands on her dress, and wandered down to the shore, guided by the leaning torch’s light. She took off her shoes and pulled her woolen dress up, past her knees.

“Dany, what are you doing?”

Rhaella’s daughter lowered a toe into the water, and then looked back at Viserys curiously.

“It’s not that hot, Viserys.”

“Be careful! The water is boiling!”

Heedless of the danger, Daenerys placed both feet in the water. Viserys leapt to his feet and ran forward.

“Dany!”

“I’m fine! The water is not scorching, at least to me.”

She knelt in the water and let a hand fall into the steaming waves. Viserys cringed, and then watched in amazement as she took it out, unharmed.

_Am I just unused to hot water?_

Viserys gingerly lowered a toe into the froth, and confirmed that it was indeed too hot for him to enter without pain.

_How are you not in agony, Dany?_

Daenerys stepped out of the water, and turned to study the pool.

“What should the eggs look like?”

_I guess you’re going to have to look for them on your own, Dany. Sorry._

Viserys thought back to the orb that Queen Visenya had held when he had met her, and to the eggs Dany had received as a wedding gift in his previous life.

“Dragon eggs are about this big,” Viserys said, gesturing with his hands. “They look like orbs encrusted in jewels.”

“I imagine that the mud has covered much of the eggs’ radiance.”

Viserys shrugged. “I hope not, but I think you’re probably right.”

“Well, we best get to it. The feast won’t last forever, after all.”

Daenerys took off her dress, laying it carefully upon a rock. She stood clothed in her thin undershirt and smallclothes.

“I don’t fancy wandering Winterfell’s cold halls in a wet dress.”

Daenerys stretched, and as Viserys watched, she eased into the waters. In the shallower regions of the pool, she felt the bottom with her hands and feet, but as the water deepened, she began to swim, eyes straining against the dark. Viserys held the torch high in the air, hoping that a higher light would help in the search.

Daenerys came up for air, before diving back down.

_This was always going to be a challenge._

Daenerys rose for air again.

It must have been less than a minute, but to Viserys it felt like a century.

_What if she gets tired in those steaming waters? I treasure the eggs, but I care about the dragon I love more._

“Dany?”

Viserys spoke in a raised voice, and the sound of his sister’s name bounced around the cave.

There was no response. 

_It’s probably because she’s underwater. She can’t hear me._

And so Viserys waited.

Finally, Daenerys came up for air, and Viserys let out a sigh of relief.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine! But I can’t see much down there. I’ve resorted to feeling the mud with my hands.”

“Tell me if you get too tired. We can always come back another day.”

Daenerys nodded, took a breath, and dove back underneath the waves.

Viserys waited.

A few moments later, a hand rose from the waves. In its grasp was a mud covered orb.

Daenerys emerged from the waves as well, and she swam frantically to the shore.

As soon as she climbed out, Viserys pulled her into an embrace, heedless of the hot water dripping from Daenerys’s smallclothes.

“You wonderful, magical, girl! I’m so proud of you!”

Daenerys gave Viserys a wide smile, and then turned to the water. Kneeling at the water’s side, Daenerys gently washed the egg, wiping two centuries of mud away. Viserys joined her, eagerly waiting to see what the egg really looked like. 

Brown gave away to a brilliant gold. 

“It’s cold.” 

Viserys gave Daenerys a curious look, and she gently lowered the egg into his waiting hands.

_She must be too used to the hot spring’s waters. This egg is hot to the touch._

Daenerys took a few breaths, and then got up.

“There should be two, no?”

“Yes, but-”

Daenerys ran back into the pool.

“Dany!”

A few moments later, the Valyrian girl’s head popped above the waves for a brief moment, before it disappeared into the darkness again.

_Don’t be hasty! You’ve been swimming for more than an hour!_

Thankfully, Daenerys headed back to shore after half a minute. When she landed, Daenerys had another orb cradled in her hands. Viserys gently lifted it from her hands.

Daenerys smiled, tired, and then plopped down on the mud.

“Viserys, we did it! We have the eggs!”

Viserys nodded, a matching smile on his face. He dipped the egg into the water, letting the roiling surface clean the egg’s surface. When he took it out, the shell shone a glittering black. 

_This one is cold._

Still, it was beautiful. The torch’s light shimmered and played with its surface. An idea entered Viserys’s head.

_Dany thought the golden one was cold, and I found it hot to the touch. Maybe the opposite is true here._

“Dany, hold this.”

Dany got up, and walked over to Viserys, with the golden egg in her hands. The two Targaryens traded the eggs, and for a moment, stood silently, bathed in the torch’s light. 

_It’s so beautiful._

The golden egg was a comforting presence in Viserys’s hands. It had heft to it, a weight that carried the promise of the precious being inside. The light danced on the metallic surface, and Viserys swore he could see something swirling beneath the shell.

_Gold, eh? Gold cleansed me in the previous life. Perhaps you, my golden friend, will be a source of strength._

Viserys looked at Daenerys, who held the larger of the two eggs. His heart fell.

“Dany, what’s wrong?”

Tears streamed from the Targaryen’s eyes, sliding down her cheeks and dripping onto the muddy ground. She began to speak in a hollowly cheerful tone.

“You’ve always told me that we are the blood of Old Valyria. That we are the last of the Targaryens. That we are blessed with a great and noble heritage. But I’ve never until now felt like I deserved it. How could I, when I had never seen a dragon egg, much less held one in my arms?”

“Dany, why are you crying?”

“Because this is the first time in my life that I don’t feel unworthy of my culture. I feel like I truly am a Valyrian.”

Viserys embraced the crying woman.

“You were always worthy of being a Targaryen, Dany.”

_I’m the one who’s a stain on the Targaryen name, not you, sweet one._

Daenerys quieted, and when she looked up at Viserys, an honest grin graced her face.

“Sorry, brother. I got emotional.”

 _I don’t blame you._ Viserys felt a great joy at their achievement, but it was tempered with the knowledge that they had to get out of Winterfell alive and unnoticed for it to mean anything.

“Get dressed, Dany. Let’s get out of here.”

The pair slipped on their clothes, and paused to admire the steaming waters.

And then, the torch finally slipped from its perch, plunging the pair into darkness.

“Seven Hells!”

“Viserys, relax! We know the way back!”

In the dark, the two Targaryens stumbled up the soggy slope that had led them down to where the fortunes of their House had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I look forward to your comments!


	11. Emergence and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and his sister flee Winterfell.

“Do we turn here or keep going?”

_I don’t remember._

Viserys and Daenerys were in the darkness, and stood where two tunnels diverged from the one that led down to the hot spring.

Daenerys spoke up after a moment.

“I don’t know, brother.”

_This is a problem. If we go the wrong way, we might well end up in Lady Stark’s bedchambers or someplace just as dangerous. Think! Where did we come from?_

After a moment’s deliberation, Viserys came to a decision.

“Let’s turn here, Dany.”

Daenerys and her brother turned to the tunnel that branched from the one that they had been traveling down, and walked quietly in the darkness.

It was a long journey. Viserys and Daenerys each placed one hand on the wall, and gingerly moved forward one step at a time, with Viserys leading and Daenerys right behind him. In the darkness, every sound seemed magnified and ominous.

_This is maddening. The dripping of water, the feeling of the rank air- everything makes me uncomfortable. When will this tunnel end?_

Eventually, the stone sides gave way to mud, and the tunnel got narrower and narrower. 

_This isn’t the way we came._

“Dany, we should turn back. This isn’t the way-”

A gust of wind interrupted Viserys, and the pair froze.

“Brother, let’s keep going. There’s a breeze; we must be close to the surface.”

“Aye. Let’s go, then.”

The tunnel got so narrow that the two Targaryens resorted to crawling on all fours. Still the tunnel went upwards, and got tighter and tighter. 

Viserys stopped crawling, and laid down in the mud, so that his head was propped up on his arms, the precious golden egg lying just in front of him, held tightly in his hands. Behind him, Viserys heard Daenerys adopt a similar position. After giving her a moment to settle, Viserys continued moving forward.

In the darkness, something bumped into Viserys’s head.

_What’s that?_

Viserys took one hand off the egg and felt the obstacle.

“Dany, it’s a root. I think we’re under a tree.”

“Keep going, then. I have the sword, if you need it.”

Viserys shuffled forward. The roots grew denser, but Viserys ignored Daenerys’s offering of a sword to cut them. Finally, moonlight became apparent though the wood.

With a final bit of squirming, Viserys crawled into the open air. A moment later, Daenerys followed, sword and black egg in hand.

_We’re in the godswood._

The tree they had been underneath was a weirwood, and in the moonlight, its tear-stained face was a sweet sight for the pair.

“Dany, hide them.”

Viserys handed his sister his egg, and Daenerys shoved both of them into her dress, and cradled the jewels through the clothing’s muddy fabric. 

“Let’s get Caraxes and-”

“Who goes there?”

Without thinking, Viserys shoved Daenerys behind him.

“Climb, woman!” Viserys hissed. A split second later, Daenerys scampered up the weirwood’s branches. Viserys followed a moment later, and not a moment too soon.

Below them, Lord Stark entered the godswood.

_Oh no!_

The Usurper’s dog looked around the godswood, confused. He spoke a second later.

“If you are some southerner who came here with His Grace, know that this is a sacred place. I won’t be angry if you reveal yourself now.”

Viserys and Daenerys froze, neither daring to breathe.

The Quiet Wolf began pacing through the godswood, studying the branches of each tree in an attempt to find the intruder.

_What if he finds us? Eddard Stark defeated Arthur Dayne in single combat; Dany and I won’t be able to touch him. And what if we do defeat him? He’s the Lord Paramount of the North! We’d be dead a few moments later, and that’s not even taking into account the fact that we’re Targaryens-_

Eddard Stark looked right at Viserys. 

_Seven save us!_

But before the Stark could discern Viserys’s face, a cool wind blew in from the North, rustling the weirwood’s red leaves, moving them ever so slightly. When it settled, leaves blocked Viserys from the wolf’s view.

Lord Stark waited for a response that wouldn’t come. Finally he shook his head and spat out words of warning before leaving the godswood.

“If I return to find this place desecrated, I will show whoever is hiding here the true meaning of my House’s words.”

The two Targaryens waited a few silent minutes before climbing down. Silently, they walked down to the stables, where Caraxes waited. 

The two dragons rode away from Winterfell as fast as they could.

 

A few hours later, it was dawn, and Viserys was tired. Daenerys sat in front of him on the horse, quietly sleeping away.

_She must be exhausted. First the trip through the tunnels, then the hour of swimming in the darkness, and then the trip back to the surface, where Lord Stark gave us the scare of a lifetime. Rest up, Dany. You’ve earned it._

Viserys let a hand drop from Caraxes’s bridle, placing it on the satchel that contained the dragon eggs.

_We’ve gotten the eggs. But what now? I don’t know how to hatch them._

The sun rose higher, and as the pink sky turned blue, Viserys guided Caraxes into the forest. 

 _We need to sleep, and when we awake, we need to plan._  

As Viserys gently carried the sleeping Daenerys to the ground, where his stretched out cloak and bundled clothing made a makeshift bed and pillow, he let his mind reflect on how things had changed since he had been revived.

_I’ve gone from being someone lost in my mania, someone who abused the only person in the world who cared about me, to being someone who’s not that horrible of a person._

The familiar swell of guilt and shame rose within Viserys, and his view of Daenerys’s face was briefly blurred.

Viserys batted at his eyes.

_What would Mother think of me, if she saw it all? Would she be angered, if she saw how I was becoming Father? Would she be forgiving, if she saw me trying to make up for it? If she saw me try to protect Dany this time? And-_

“What about you, Rhaegar?” Viserys whispered.

_What would you say, if you saw me? All of me? What would you, who doomed our House to ruin and Dany to a life of hardship, say to me? Would you be as ashamed of me as I am of myself? What would you think of what Dany and I have done since my second chance began?_

As a child, Viserys had idolized his older brother. Even as he grew older and realized how Rhaegar had acted in a foolish and destructive manner, Viserys had still held him in high regard. When he told Rhaegar’s story to Daenerys, Viserys could not bring himself to admit that Rhaegar’s obsession with prophecy had led their House to ruin, and the girl held a rosy view of her deceased brother. What Rhaegar would think of him now weighed heavily on Viserys.

_Would you be proud?_

Viserys watched Daenerys sleep, and his thoughts began to turn to the future. He sat down next to her, and opened the satchel and took out the golden dragon egg. It glittered in the morning light, and Viserys could feel its warmth seep into his hands. 

_The past doesn’t matter that much. I’ve been a better person for Dany, and she’s forgiven me for what I’ve done to her. We’ve moved on. We’ve found living dragon eggs! We just need to hatch them, and then we have a shot at winning back the Iron Throne._

_How are we going to do that?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're out of Winterfell! This wasn't a very plot-heavy chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> A word on Viserys: he's accomplished a lot more than he did in his previous life, and as a part of that, he's repaired his relationship with Dany. But as I've written him, Viserys feels very guilty/remorseful for how he treated Dany in canon, and it's hurting him. I imagine that once Dany is old enough that a romance between the two has a chance to develop, the primary challenge will be getting Viserys to move past his past and truly embrace the second chance he has.
> 
> Some readers might have noticed that from chapter 7 onwards, there's been subtle hints of magic at work in this fic. I hope that you guys like that, because I'm planning for magic to play a important role, one that going to steadily get bigger and bigger as the fic progresses.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	12. Hearth and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and a woman plan.

“Brother... get up...”

Viserys awoke to the sound of Daenerys’s crooning voice. 

It was dark, and a small cluster of embers provided light. Viserys looked closer at the glowing chunks of wood, and he realized Daenerys had placed the eggs into the center of the warmth.

_ A good idea. Dragons are creatures of fire; the heat will do them good. _

“Eat, Viserys.” Daenerys handed Viserys a piece of roasted rabbit.

“You went hunting?”

“I learned the basics of laying traps from a woman in Lady Stark’s service. This is the first time I’ve done it. Luckily, it worked!”

Viserys nodded, and dug in to his food.

_ That skill be useful, now that we will have to live in the wilderness.  _

After Viserys finished eating, he wiped his hands in the snow and sat back. Daenerys plopped down beside him, and the two Targaryens watched their eggs sit in the remains of a fire.

“Brother?”

“Yes?”

“How will we hatch them?”

_ I have no idea. _

Viserys thought deeply on what the history of House Targaryen had to say on hatching the dragons that had been the source of their might for centuries.

_ They say that every Targaryen infant had an egg placed in their cradle, and if the gods willed it, the dragon would hatch. We’re a bit old for that, but I suspect that the bonding part of the hatching process is done already. Dany and I only feel warmth from one egg each, and the other seems cold and lifeless. It doesn’t hurt to try a form of the sleeping ceremony, though. _

Viserys walked up to the embers, and gingerly lifted the golden egg from its perch. After giving it a few moments to cool slightly, Viserys shoved the orb down his shirt, tucking the fabric into his pants so that the egg was kept against his skin while his hands were free.

“It’s probably best to have as much contact with the eggs as possible, Dany. Do the same.”

Daenerys picked up the black egg, and after tying a knot into her dress, dropped the egg into her clothing.

_ You didn’t need to wait for the egg to cool slightly. Nor did the steaming waters of the hot springs bother you. What magic runs through you, Dany? You’re a Valyrian, to be sure, but so am I. And the history of our House is stuffed with people who burned themselves, so the Targaryen blood can’t be it either. Daenerys, what is special about you? _

“So, Viserys, what is our plan now?”

_ That’s the big question. We had a goal and a plan; for so long, getting the eggs from Winterfell was the only thing on my mind. Now, however, there is no clear goal, beyond hatching them. _

“I... don’t know.”

Daenerys’s brow furrowed in thought as she thought.

“Well, most importantly, we need to hatch these eggs. We don’t know how to do that, so I guess we need to learn, and fast.”

“Where? Where could we-”

The Targaryens spoke in unison.

“Dragonstone.”

_ For generations, our House raised dragons there. If any knowledge of hatching dragon eggs remains, it’ll be there. But Dragonstone is a dangerous place, with Stannis Baratheon lording over our birthright. If we are to go there, we must plan carefully. _

Viserys looked up at the sky, and noticed the moon rising in the east.

“It’s late, but that’s a good thing. We aren’t  far away enough from Winterfell yet, and it’s best for us to ride at night and hide during the day, to avoid people and their prying eyes.”

Viserys drew a crude map of the North into the snow.

“We’re somewhere here. If we go up to the Gift, we can travel in solitude, all the way to the Eastern shore.” Daenerys spoke up. 

“From there, we’ll ride down the coast to White Harbor, where we can board a ship and travel back home.”

_ Home. That’s what it is, isn’t it? _

As Viserys stared at the eggs in the embers, he nodded.

“Yes, Dany. Then we go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I think a breather is what we need after all the action in the last couple chapters. And now Viserys and Dany are heading back to Dragonstone!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	13. Wives and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man dreams, and learns.

“We are owls, aren’t we?”

Viserys snorted, as he and Daenerys rode Caraxes through the darkness.

“How so?”

“Well, we sleep in the day, and move about at night. All we’re missing is the wings!”

_ It’s true that our lives are flipped from the normal pattern. But I figure that this way, we’ll avoid running into anybody.  _

Viserys had quickly realized that the way that he and Daenerys had fled from Winterfell made them seem like deserters.

_ I should have at least collected my pay before leaving. I’m willing to bet that if anything happens during Robert’s visit, we’ll be blamed for it. In any case, it’s best to make for the eastern shore as quietly and carefully as possible. _

And so the Targaryens traveled through the woods at night, and slept during the day, all in the name of avoiding people on the way to White Harbor.

_ Once we’re in White Harbor, we’ll mix in the crowd and make for the docks, and the next ship to Dragonstone. _

The Targaryens traveled through the night, racing through the snow and trees.

 

The sun rose, and the sky was dusted a gentle pink. Viserys and Daenerys rode deeper into the woods, away from any possible travelers. 

“This is a good spot.”

Viserys and Daenerys dismounted, and led Caraxes by the bridle through the woods to a small cluster of trees. As Viserys tied Caraxes to a branch, Daenerys entered the forest, setting a snare she had devised earlier. Viserys set a small fire, and put it out quickly, leaving a pile of embers, where he placed the dragon eggs.

“Maybe we’ll catch something!”

“Hopefully.”

_ We need to. The food won’t last forever.  _

On that note, Daenerys took first watch, and Viserys fell asleep.

 

_ The forge’s light was near blinding, but she couldn’t look away. He was at work. Love coursed through her chest as she watched the man work with hammer and anvil. Sweat ran down his brow, and as he lifted his hammer, her voice rose. _

_ “For the night is dark and full of terrors!” _

_ The man brought the hammer down. Sparks flew from the anvil, and the man lifted his hammer again. _

_ “For the night is dark and full of terrors!” _

_ The hammer fell. _

_ “For the night is dark and full of terrors!” _

 

“For the night is- Dany?”

Daenerys shook Viserys wildly, her brow creased in concern.

“Dark and full of terrors! I know! You’ve been yelling it to the world for the past minute!”

_ Huh? _

Viserys got up, and looked around. The sun was nearly at the top of its path, which meant it was not yet noon. 

“You woke me up early, sister.”

“You must have been in the throes of a nightmare, Viserys. You were calm for hours, and then, suddenly, you start murmuring that phrase. Soon, you were yelling it as loud as you could!”

Viserys rubbed his head. 

“I... well, I must have had a nightmare then.” Viserys sighed. “Well, in any case, I’m up. Might as well get started with the watch.”

Daenerys studied his face for a moment, and then nodded.

“See you later, brother.”

She handed Viserys the broadsword and took his spot on their spread out cloaks on the snow. A few moments later, Daenerys was fast asleep.

Viserys sat back with a sigh.

_ Well... I dreamt I was a woman. And one who was watching a blacksmith at work. _

Viserys rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_ It’s interesting how the mind constructs visions from whole cloth. When was the last time I saw a blacksmith at work? In Wintertown? And as for the chant... I don’t know.  _

Troubled, Viserys stared into the white woods surrounding him.

 

The Targaryens continued their night travels, and after a seemingly endless journey through snow-covered woods, found themselves in a flat tundra.

“We’ve arrived in the Gift.”

Daenerys looked at the sky, and noticed the sun rising on her right side.

“Now we head east.”

“That’s right. But we should rest first.”

Daenerys snorted. 

“We need to find some form of shelter, Viserys.”

“We do. But we won’t find any in the tundra. I think our best bet will be to stick to the woods, and make our way eastwards.”

“Why not go further north?”

_ What’s left? We’re near the end of Westeros. _

Daenerys warmed to her idea. “We should go all the way to the Wall, and try to cross it.”

“Why in the seven hells would we cross the Wall?”

“Think about it! We’ll only have to deal with wildlings and wildlife beyond the Wall. Here we are at the mercy of lords and bannerman sworn to our enemies. If we can make it to the other side, it’ll be easy to travel all the way east.”

“And what of when we need to head south? The Night’s Watch will-”

“Viserys. The Watch? We’ve lived in the North for more than a year. We both know about the state of the Night’s Watch.”

_ That’s a fair point. Everybody knows the Watch is a joke of an institution. But still, Dany’s plan seems overly complicated. _

Viserys shrugged, and squeezed Daenerys’s shoulders. They were both astride Caraxes, and the way that Viserys sat behind Daenerys in the saddle meant he couldn’t see her face.

“We’ll worry about that later. In the meantime, let’s find a temporary shelter.”

Daenerys nodded, and the two rode back into the woods.

That morning, Viserys stared at the tundra to their north, his mind ablaze. 

_ Beyond the Wall? That’s dangerous in and of itself. How would we get there? We can’t climb the damn thing, and I don’t fancy traveling all the way west to try and get around it. What’s more, if we make it, there’s then the wildings to deal with. The men of Winterfell’s household guard told me how the savages fight, and how they raid the North, kidnapping women and stealing. Dany’s not weak, but would she able to defend herself against a horde of warriors? I probably would lose that fight. _

Viserys then studied the plan’s upside.

_ Dany’s right though: we would have nothing to fear from bannermen or those who would target us for who we are. We would be able to travel the breadth of Westeros safe from that danger. Would such a tradeoff be worth it? How will the eggs fare in the icy region north of the North? _

When the sun was at its zenith, Viserys gently shook Daenerys awake. 

“Dany, it’s your turn.”

Viserys and Daenerys exchanged places, and Viserys closed his eyes. A long time passed.

“Dany?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Count dragons.”

_ One... Two... Three... _

_ Eighty-five... Oh forget it. _

“Dany, tell me a story.”

The Valyrian girl chuckled. “Me, tell you a story? You’re the one who’s told me all the ones I know!”

“Just tell me one.”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know. Your favorite.”

“Okay.”

_ Actually, I’m curious. What is Daenerys’s favorite story? _

“Once, many years ago, there was a princess who was heir to the greatest throne of them all.”

_ What in the seven hells? Why this story? _

“She was the most beautiful woman to have ever lived, and the bards called her the Realm’s Delight.”

Viserys listened as Daenerys spoke of Rhaenyra, of Alicent, of Daemon, and of the Dance of the Dragons- the violence that had torn House Targaryen apart.

“... And the Realm’s Delight looked death in the eye, as regal and mighty in chains as she ever had been on the throne. And when she died, her story did not end, for her sons would one day sit on the throne she had fought so hard for.”

“Dany?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m confused. Visenya, Rhaenys, Alysanne- I understand your admiration of those women. But why Rhaenyra? She is not remembered well in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. And she died broken and defeated.”

A strange smile danced on Daenerys’s lips.

“Did she? She had her throne at one point, even if it was taken from her. Her children were spared horrible deaths, and she died knowing that the man who usurped her would not be remembered with much love. I like to think she won in the end, for her blood courses through our veins.”

“But she was cruel and dangerous! She-”

“Aye, she was. But so was Visenya. So was the Conqueror. I admire her for that, for having the fury of a dragon. And hers is the story of the one Targaryen woman who fought back.”

_ Huh? _

“Mother was abused by Father. Maegor killed his wives when they failed to bear him children. 'The Queen Who Never Was' was passed up for the throne because of her sex. Rhaenyra might have caused chaos and she might not have had a happy ending, but she’s the one Targaryen woman who stood and said, ‘I’m a woman. But you won’t push me around because of it. I’ll fight for what’s mine.’”

Viserys felt a rush of guilt. 

_ I might not have killed you, but I sold you to a Dothraki rapist for a crown and an army. I’m no better than the men you named.  _ A fire suddenly roared in Viserys’s heart.  _ But unlike those men, I have a chance to be different. I can be better. _

Viserys looked at Daenerys, who was staring at the embers and the two eggs glinting in the glowing wood. He reached out for her hand, and finding it, brought it to his lips. When he left her hand go, Viserys looked up and saw Daenerys looking down at him. 

“You will have a happier ending than Queen Rhaenyra did, I swear it. You will rule, Daenerys, if that is your wish.”

_ And not by my side. You will rule without me if that is what your heart desires. _

Her brow furrowed. “You misunderstand me. I don’t want the throne, Viserys. You are the rightful heir-”

“That is true. But I promise to you here and now that you and any Targaryen women that follow will be treated better than your predecessors. If that means that when the time comes, you wish to be the one who rules, on your own, know that I will be happy to see you on the Iron Throne.”

Daenerys smiled. “That will not be the case. But I thank you for saying that.” She stared at the sky, and brought her hand onto Viserys’s head. Daenerys began smoothing his forehead gently.

“Sleep, Viserys. We have much to do when the sun sets.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading. I look forward to your comments!


	14. Dreams and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man dreams.

_ “And I’d let every man in this horde have you, and every horse as well, if it meant I would be a step closer to the Throne!” _

_ “Shut up! Shut up, you monster!” _

_ Viserys yelled at himself as the memory played out. The phantom Viserys from his past ignored him, as did Daenerys. Viserys tried to embrace her, but his arms went through her form, as if she was naught but air. _

_ "I'm sorry. I'm better now-" _

_ Suddenly, she turned to look at him, angry amethyst eyes blazing. _

_ “You think you are a better person now than you were then? You’re the same person, Viserys. The same, mad, cruel, pathetic person.” _

_ “I’m not! I’m not, Daenerys, please, I’m not-” _

_ “How are you not? Do you think your actions now can somehow make up for what you did to me then?” _

_ Daenerys and the world disappeared. _

 

Viserys awoke, and wiped his face. It was wet. He shakily got to his feet, and stumbled through the snow.

“Viserys!”

The Targaryen ignored Daenerys’s shouts as he ran forward, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry! I can’t fix this!”

_ Away, I just-argh! _

Viserys ran through the woods and away from the one he had hurt the most.

“Viserys! Stop! Are you hurt? Viserys, stop!”

Blinded by his tears, the Beggar King ran through the snow.

Daenerys caught up to her brother and tackled him from behind. The couple fell into the snow.

“Please, Dany. Leave me- all I ever did was hurt you!”

Daenerys didn’t respond, but held Viserys as he cried.

A half-hour later, Viserys sat on his spread out cloak, with one of Daenerys’s woolen cloaks as a blanket. His shaking hands held the warm golden egg, which soothed him.

Daenerys watched Viserys for a while. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

_ I can’t. I thought I could move on, but I can’t. Queen Visenya said that I was sent back to fix my errors. But can something like this really be fixed? I don’t know. I don’t know. _

Viserys closed his eyes.

_ I didn’t do those things to Daenerys-yes I did. I did. That’s the problem. I’m an imposter, someone who can go about pretending that he’s not a horrible person because the person I hurt had those experiences erased from her life. The world doesn’t remember my wrongs, but I do. _

“We aren’t going to do anything today, understood?”

Viserys opened his eyes to look at Daenerys. He nodded numbly.

“Viserys, do you understand me? You need to rest.”

“I understand, Dany.”

Daenerys knelt at Viserys’s side, and cupped his head in her hands. 

“It must have been all the riding and traveling in the dark that’s got you in this state. Sleep.”

Viserys’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“Sleep.”

Viserys closed his eyes.

 

_ “Mother, look! I’m Aegon the Conqueror!” _

_ Rhaella laughed at the boy as the pair played on the sun-kissed beaches of Dragonstone. _

_ “You are a mighty prince indeed, Viserys!” _

_ Viserys ran to his mother, kissing her hands and then the belly that held his unborn sibling. _

 

_ The sun shone through the lemon trees, and Viserys watched Daenerys read a book at the doorstep. _

 

_ “Rhaegar!” _

_ The prince looked down at his brother, smiling. _

 

_ She was at the forge, consoling her man. The fruit of his labor had come out wrong, once again.  _

_ “Next time. Next time. It will temper next time.” _

_ His voice was angry and tired when he responded. _

_ “Water is not enough. I need more.” _

_ She shivered as a cold wind entered the forge. _

 

_ I can teach you to fly, my boy. Come north. _

 

_ “The night is dark and full of terrors!” _

 

_ “Fire cannot kill a dragon.” _

 

_ He loved you, more than life. It killed him, doing what he did. _

 

_ “The night is dark and full of terrors!” _

 

_ She can see you in the flames, child. Come north. _

 

_ “Fire cannot kill a dragon.” _

 

_ “The night is dark and full of terrors!” _

 

_**He** sees you with a malevolent eye. Come north. _

 

_ “Fire cannot kill a dragon.” _

 

_ Viserys’s head lay in the lap of the most beautiful woman to ever live, and he looked at her with sympathy. A weary, light voice filled the air. _

_ “Fire killed me.” _

_ His response was simple. _

_ “Dany loves you. I love you. You are the greatest of dragons.” _

_ A delicate hand ran through his hair. _

 

Viserys awoke, and looked around. It was dark. 

“Feeling better?”

Daenerys studied 

“Yes, Dany, I’m better-”

“What was wrong, then?” 

Viserys looked up at Daenerys, whose form was lit by the glowing campfire. He stroked the golden egg as thoughts swirled in his head.

_ I should tell her. Daenerys deserves to know the whole truth.  _ A horrible fear rose in Viserys’s chest.  _ No. She’d hate me, if she knew. I hate myself for it, and I wasn’t even the victim!  _ The despondency of it all was crushing.  _ But I’ll be living a lie if I go one pretending that nothing happened. _

Viserys looked at Daenerys and softly asked, “Will you always love me?”

Her response was immediate and fierce. 

“Yes. Seven above,  _ yes. _ Why would you even ask that?”

“Even if I did something horrible? To you?”

“Viserys, the worst thing you did was yell at me, when we lived on the run in the Free Cities. You’d never hurt me.”

_ I did, though. I did. _

“What if-”

“Viserys, stop.” Daenerys sighed. “You need to rest more.”

“No, I-”

“You’re not thinking straight. Please. Sleep more.”

“Dany, I-”

“I promise that we’ll talk when you awake. I promise to listen to what you have to say. But you need more rest. Your mind is, is-” Daenerys wrapped Viserys in a hug. “Rest.”

Viserys nodded, defeated. 

“We  _ will _ talk, Daenerys.”

_ I’m not going to hide the truth anymore. _

“We will.”

Viserys drifted off to sleep in Daenerys’s arms.

 

_ It was warm, so warm. He was near, it could feel Him. _

_ Floating freely, it sleep. Soon, it would wake, but for now it slept. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting, I think, to contemplate how someone could try to redeem themselves, especially in matters dealing with abuse. Sure, Viserys has been a better person for Dany than in canon, but does that make up for his actions? I don't really think so. Viserys will be facing that dilemma soon, and there's someone in the North waiting to share his advice. If you're getting bored, don't worry: we'll be moving forwards soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to our comments!


	15. Visions and Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man falls.

“And that was when I started crying in the street, when we lived in Pentos.”

Daenerys stirred the fire that warmed the precious dragon eggs, her eyes glazed and her mind lost in thought.

_ Please say something, Dany. _

“You told me that the vision of the dragon eggs came to in a dragon dream.”

“I did. I’m sorry for lying, but there was no way you would have believed me if I told you the truth-”

“I don’t believe that this story is the truth, Viserys.” Daenerys looked at him with a weary expression.

“What do you mean, Daenerys? It’s the truth! Do you think I would make something like this up?”

“No.” Daenerys wiped her hands on her dress, and looked at Viserys.

“I believe that you think this is what happened. I can even see something like this happening, had we not left Essos when we did. But look around you.” Daenerys waved at their snowy surroundings. “We are not in the Great Grass Sea. I am not wed to a Dothraki warlord.  _ You are not dead. _ ”

“I told you, Queen Visenya-”

“Came to you in a dragon dream.  Is it so unthinkable that these visions were part of the same dragon dream?”

“Dany, I wish they were. I really, really, wish they were. But they’re not-”

Daenerys groaned, and walked up to Viserys. She gently clasped his head in her hands, and stared deep into his eyes.

“In these dreams, I was the person who suffered your wrath, correct?”

Viserys cringed.

“Yes, and I’m sorry-”

“Viserys, I don’t remember it at all. Why would I forget such things?” “Queen Visenya told me it was because she had sent me to the past-”

Daenerys nodded. “Exactly. For the sake of argument, let’s say you are right, and all these things did happen. But don’t you see that they’ve been erased? Even if these visions aren’t dragon dreams, they don’t matter anymore. You’re not the person who would sell me to anyone, or threaten your nephew’s life. You are a good person, Viserys. I wish you would see that.”

Viserys turned away from Daenerys.

“Then why don’t I feel like a good person?”

“I don’t know. That’s something you’ll have to fix.” Daenerys placed a soothing hand on Viserys’s shoulder.

“I’ve told you how I feel, Viserys. I still think that these memories are dragon dreams, warning you of a future that could have been. But if you think this really happened, then I’ll help you move on.”

_ I don’t think that things will be this simple. But I guess it’s enough, for now.  _

Viserys placed a hand on Daenerys’s, and let the snowy silence surround them. He then turned north.

“How will we get across the Wall?”

Daenerys rubbed her head. 

“That’s a flaw in the plan, isn’t it?”

_ Aye. And a pretty major one. On paper, traveling the breadth of Westeros north of the Wall is a good idea. The problem is getting there. _

Viserys shrugged. 

“In any case, there’s no point in waiting. We might as well ride to the Wall tonight.”

Daenerys looked up. 

“That’s another thing, Viserys: it’s one thing to cross the Wall if it’s just the two of us. But how will Caraxes manage?”

_ How will we take care of a horse when it’s all too likely that we’ll be out of food ourselves? _

“I... I guess we’ll let him loose when the time comes. For now, we’ll ride him.”

“Should we go now? It’s daytime, but no one’s likely to bother us this far north.”

“We might as well.”

The Targaryens rode for the Wall.

 

“Seven Hells.”

“Dany, it’s huge.” “I mean, I knew it was tall, but this is absurd!”

The two Targaryens stared up at the towering plane of ice.

_ How will we cross it? We don’t have climbing equipment, and we’ll need it. _

Viserys looked at Daenerys, who was focused on the Wall.

“We can’t go over it.”

She nodded, and then looked to the east and west.

“And we’re east of Castle Black, but I don’t think we’re close enough to the sea to make trying to go around the Wall worth it.”

“Which leaves us in a bit of a bind.”

Daenerys slumped in the saddle, and groaned.

“Well, what now?”

_ We can’t go over the Wall, and we can’t go around it, so what now? There must be some way for it to be crossed; wildlings often prey on the settlements of the North. _

Viserys shrugged. 

“I don’t know what to do, Daenerys. I think our best bet is to make our way west, along the Wall. There’s bound to be someway to cross it, because wildlings do.”

 

The Targaryens made camp at night, without the use of a campfire. 

“It’ll draw too much attention, now that we’re in the treeless tundra.” Viserys and Daenerys settled for embracing their dragon eggs, which proved to be an effective way to keep warm. Viserys rubbed his hands on the golden surface of the egg he held.

“Dany, go to sleep. I’ll take the first watch.”

Daenerys obliged him, and Viserys soon found himself staring into the darkness that surrounded them.

_ Full of terrors, eh? _

Viserys thought back to the dream where he had seen a blacksmith’s forge. While he had not alarmed Daenerys with his yells as he had the first time the dream had come to him, it often troubled him since.

_ It’s just a dream, so it’s silly to waste so much time thinking about it. But still! For some reason, I keep thinking about her- the woman who I was seeing the world through. Was she a priest? “The night is dark and full of terrors” sounds like a prayer of sorts. And the man? Who was the blacksmith? I- what’s that? _

To the east, a torch emerged from the woods. Viserys quietly moved to Daenerys, shaking her awake, and putting a hand over her mouth. He removed it and quickly whispered into her ear.

“Quiet, Dany. Look!”

The Targaryens stared at the distant light, and watched as it rode across the tundra, and up against the Wall. After a few moments, it disappeared.

_ That’s it. In the morning, we’ll go there. _

The pair waited for a few moments, and then relaxed.

Daenerys stood, and looked at Viserys.

“It’s my turn. Go to sleep. We now have a plan.”

Nodding, Viserys fell asleep.

 

_ “Damn it all!” _

_ She nodded, kissing him and silencing his furious words. When the two separated, they took a moment to stare at the ruined sword lying on the ground. She spoke soothingly. _

_ “You’ll improve. We have time-” _

_ “We have no time!” His words were heavy with frustration. “Water is not enough to temper it. I need something more.” _

 

In the morning, the Targaryens rode to the place where the torch had disappeared. Viserys’s mind buzzed with the memory of his latest dream.

_ He must have been a poor blacksmith. I’ve never heard of someone who was unable to temper a blade in water. _

“Look!”

Daenerys pointed to the ground, where footprints served as a memento of the person who had been here before them. Viserys dismounted, and walked to the footprints. 

“They seem to- ah!”

The snow beneath his feet gave way, and Viserys fell.

_ The snow was covering a hole in the ground. _

“Viserys!”

Daenerys’s scream was the last thing Viserys heard before his head hit the ground.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I decided not to resolve Viserys's dilemma with his past actions right away. That will have to take time, I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	16. Past and Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man meets a friend.

_ The blade sank into the animal’s flesh. She winced as the lion’s screams faded, and then looked at him. _

_ With a snarl, he lifted the blade from the beast’s hide, and then roared in frustration. _

_ It was another failure. _

 

Viserys awoke with a start. It was dark.

“Dany?”

“I’m here.”

Viserys let out a sigh of relief, and turned to the darkness where Daenerys sat.

‘How long was I-”

“It’s been a couple of hours. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. And my head hurts.”

Daenerys snorted.

“You fell a good distance and hit your head on ice. Of course it’s going to hurt.”

Viserys nodded, and looked up. One of his hands idly massaged his head, which had a bandage carefully wrapped around where his head had slammed into the ice.

_ Where are the stars? _

“Daenerys, where are we?”

“We’re in a cave. You fell into it, and I climbed down after you.”

Viserys looked around, but could see nothing.

_ Of course. It’s dark. _

“Viserys, I’ve wandered around, and I think this cave goes on, under the Wall. It could open up again, on the other side.”

_ There’s a way through the Wall.  _ Viserys grinned.  _ That’s what the lights were. They must have been wildings, crossing the Wall by going underneath it. _

“Let’s go, then.” Suddenly, Viserys realized that something was missing. 

“Where is Caraxes?”

Daenerys’s voice was flat when she answered.

“He’s gone. I took our supplies, and set him loose. There’s no way we could lead a horse through the caves, Viserys.”

_ Fair enough. _

“The eggs?”

“Here.”

A familiar warmth was pushed into Viserys’s hands, and he gently stroked the orb. 

_ It feels warmer than usual. Perhaps it seems that way because everything else is so cold. _

Viserys stood, and swayed, momentarily dizzy as his blood rushed from his head to the rest of his body. Then, he stood firm. 

“Lets go.”

 

They stumbled in the darkness, hand in hand. Viserys had thought about lighting a torch, but the fear of attracting attention from wildings drove the thought out of his mind. The two walked in the inky black for what seemed like forever. Finally, Daenerys sat back with a sigh.

“It’s been hours, Viserys. Let’s rest for now.”

Viserys took the first watch, and all was quiet, spare the sound of Daenerys’s breathing. 

_ The dreams returned last night. I saw the forge, and the woman and the blacksmith.  _ Viserys shivered slightly at the memory of the dream.  _ By the Seven, the blacksmith tried to quench the blade in a lion. A living lion! _

 

After a few hours, Viserys woke Daenerys and feel asleep in her place.

 

_ Boy. Can you hear me? _

_ Yes. Who are you?  _

_ I am family. _

_ No you’re not. Dany’s the only family I have left. _

_ I am family. I swear it. _

_ Prove it. _

_ I will. There’s a friend of mine heading towards you right now. _

_ We’re in a cave beneath the Wall. He’ll never find us. _

_ She has her ways. Follow her. _

 

Viserys awoke with a start.

“Dany, get up. Something’s coming!”

“What are you-”

“Light a torch, quickly!” Viserys stumbled in the darkness, and wrapped his hands around their sword’s hilt. Daenerys did so, and the pair adopted defensive stances, their eyes peering into the darkness.

“Hello.” The Targaryens whirled around, and looked at the intruder. At first Viserys thought that he was looking at a child, but the woman’s features revealed her inhuman nature. She looked like a mix of deer and human, and Viserys noticed the strangeness of her eyes. Daenerys was frozen in shock.

“What in the name of the Seven-”

The deer-woman spat on the ground.

“Swear by the Gods of the weirwood, youngling. I’ll not hear the names of the Andal Gods here.”

Viserys nodded.

“Forgive me. What are you?”

“I am Leaf.”

_ Okay. _

“And, pray tell, Leaf, who sent you? Who invaded my dreams?” Daenerys stiffened at that, and stared at the pair.

“The greenseer did.”

“What’s a greenseer?”

“You’ll see. Follow me.”

Viserys shook his head.

“You need to tell us more. Who’s the greenseer? How is he our family?” More questions streamed forth. " How do you know of us? How long has this greenseer known of us?”

Daenerys listened intently, and when she spoke, her voice was sharp.

“Viserys. Are these dragon dreams?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I just dreamt it! There was no time-”

Leaf spoke. 

“Follow me.”

Daenerys and Viserys looked at each other for a long time, and finally, Viserys sheathed the sword.

“We’ll follow you, Leaf. But I expect answers.”

“The Greenseer will give you them.”

Leaf turned and walked northwards, into the darkness. After a moment, the Targaryens followed.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The buildup's all but done now, and Viserys and Dany will soon meet a friend.  
> I hope you guys liked it! I look forward to your comments!


	17. Caves and Creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man wanders North.

Leaf led the Targaryens through the darkness, seemingly without the need for light. At first, Viserys and Daenerys kept up with her thanks to the light from their torch, but as the wood burned low, they found themselves stumbling in the darkness. When the torch finally burnt itself out, Viserys and Daenerys stopped. Viserys could hear Leaf walking forwards, though, and yelled.

“Leaf, stop! We can’t see you!”

The sound of Leaf’s feet stopped, and then began again. A moment later, a three-fingered hand wrapped around Viserys’s fingers. 

_ Her skin feels like bark. _

Viserys reached for Daenerys with his other hand, and together, the trio made their way through the caves underneath the Wall.

 

“Leaf, I think we need to stop,” Daenerys said tiredly. “I’m hungry, and I think we’ve covered plenty of distance today.”

Viserys nodded in agreement, and then realized that no one could see him.

“I agree.”

Leaf sighed, and pulled away from Viserys.

“Where are you going?”

“To bring you the food you need.”

_ Ah. Dany left the supplies with Caraxes. We’ll have to rely on Leaf to get us food, at least for now. _

 

“Leaf, what is this?”

“Weirwood paste.”

“It tastes like blood!” Viserys gagged as the sap’s gritty, metallic texture.

Daenerys chimed in. “And how do you expect us to survive off of bark and sap?”

Leaf huffed in the darkness. “Eat. Weirwoods are of the Gods, and the Gods tend to their own.”

Viserys scooped some of the paste into his hand, and grimaced at its strange texture. He raised his hand to his mouth and ate.

_ It’s so gritty and it tastes just like blood. Still, it is sap. The forests outside of White Harbor had trees with sugary sap; so this might be nourishing. In any case, I doubt Leaf would give us something dangerous. _

The Targaryens ate their strange meal in silence, Viserys listening for a hint of a reaction from Leaf. The creature didn’t move until the last of the paste had been consumed, and then sighed.

“You two will need to rest now. Sleep with your eggs.”

Viserys frowned.  _ What would you know about handling the eggs?  _ Still, he was careful not to offend Leaf.

“We will. We always do.”

 

_ It was so, so warm. He floated in the warmth, safe and sound. _

 

“Leaf, where are we?” Daenerys asked. The deer-woman snorted.

“We have crossed the Wall, girl. Soon, we’ll be back on the surface.”

Viserys spoke up. 

“So, can you tell us more? Who are you taking us to see?”

“Your ancestor. I am taking you to see someone who was once a Targaryen like you two.”

Viserys’s head spun with the implications of what Leaf had said. Eventually, he decided to ask a more pressing question.

“How has he been able to speak to me in my dreams?”

“You will have to ask him.”

 

The tunnels in the dark winded around and around, but there was a definite upwards incline to them now. 

_ The air is lighter here as well. We’re near the surface. _

Soon enough, the air began to feel less stale, and Viserys swore he felt a breeze race past him. 

“We’re close to the air now, children.”

When they saw the light, the Targaryens winced and had to close their eyes.

_ Seven hells! That’s what we get for living like rats for a week. _

After a while, Viserys’s eyes became used to the light, and he opened them.

The Targaryens stood in a grove of weirwoods, the moonlight shining brightly through the white branches. As Viserys stared into the woods, he realized with a thrill the extent of the trees.

“Leaf, there are more weirwoods here than I’ve ever seen before. What is this place?”

“This is a place where the Old Ones still hold sway, little dragon.”

Viserys turned around, and looked at the voice’s source.

Slumped against a weirwood sat a frail, old man. Viserys and Daenerys looked at Leaf, who respectfully lowered her head towards the man. Viserys and Daenerys followed suit, and when Viserys stood again, he took a moment to study the strange person.

The man was a frail figure, one that rested entirely on the weirwood tree behind him. His long cloak covered his arms and legs entirely, and the hood the man wore left only the lower face of his face uncovered. A scowl marred his aged, bone-white skin.

“Sit.”

Viserys and Daenerys did as they were told, and then waited silently. The man then looked at Leaf, and back at Daenerys.

“Take the eggs, and follow Leaf. She will lead you to a hot spring where they can rest.”

Daenerys looked at Viserys to see his reaction, and the prince nodded. 

_ There’s nothing wrong with that. The eggs spent centuries in Winterfell; a few more hours is nothing. _

Viserys lifted his egg to Daenerys, who took it in her arms.

_ Gods, I carried that thing through caves and under the Wall. It’s weird, not having it in my hands. _

Daenerys and Leaf left the clearing, leaving Viserys with the stranger.

_ What now? _

“Strange things are occuring, Viserys Targaryen.”

Viserys nodded in agreement.  _ If the past year has been anything to go by, they certainly are. _

“A man destined to die on the grass of the Dothraki Sea walks the earth.”

_ Oh. _

“A Northern bastard drops dead in broad daylight, dying from a heart attack far before his time.”

_ Who are you talking about? And how did you know about my past?   _

“And five dragon eggs are in play when I only knew of three.”

_ There’s three more? _

The man let his hood slip off his head, and two blood-red eyes peered into Viserys’s soul.

_ I-I- _

Viserys couldn’t speak or move. Thoughts that were not his own moved through his mind, and memories flowed into his head.

_ Playing with Mother at the beach- sitting in Father’s lap- training with Rhaegar-  _

_ Get out.  _ Beads of sweat formed on the Targaryen’s forehead.  _ I don’t care if you are friend or foe. You have no right to my thoughts. Get out. _

_ Kissing Rhaenys on her nameday-  _

_ Get out! _

Viserys pushed as hard as he could, wrenching back and forth. Suddenly, something gave way, and Viserys stared at himself, through another’s eyes. Memories that were not his sprang forth.

_ Lying in Shiera’s arms- aiming that accursed arrow atop that hill- _

A door slammed shut, and Viserys returned to his body. He panted for breath, terrified, and glared at the man.

“Forgive me,” The man said flatly. “I wanted to see if you were truly the madman I remember.”

_ I see. _

“And you thought violating my mind was the best way to do it?”

“Certainly. At the very least, it was the most accurate. Rest easy, Viserys. You are not mad.”

Viserys raised an eyebrow.

“And a would you have done if I was?”

“If you were insane, I would have killed you.” Viserys winced. 

_ Well, at least he’s honest. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> It's been a long time, I know, but real life has been really busy as of late. Hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of fanfic writing soon.
> 
> On that note, I want to ask you guys something. I know this is tagged as a Dany/Viserys fic, and it will be (at least for the second half at a minimum). But I've been outlining this fic, and I feel like the story would be better if, to quote myself on Reddit: 
> 
> "Daenerys were to marry Quentyn Martell. (Without spoiling too much, Dany would negotiate her marriage in order to seal an alliance with Dorne, which the Targaryens will sorely need.) I still plan on the endgame being Viserys/Dany, but she and Quentyn would be married for a large part of the story and would grow to care for each other. ... Viserys would be married off for an alliance as well, probably to Sansa. Like I said, romance takes a backseat to magic, war, and action in this story.)"
> 
> First off, if the general consensus is that this plan is wholly unpalatable, I'll go back to the drawing board -- I know it sucks when an author drops an unexpected ship on the readers. **If you guys want only Dany/Viserys, then it'll be only Dany/Viserys.** But I feel like this path has promise to be a lot of fun to read, and I hope you guys decide to give it a shot.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and I look forward to your comments!


	18. Seers and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryens meet a man.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Viserys sat down. Suddenly, his mind buzzed with questions.

“Who are you? Leaf said we were kin.”

The man snorted. “Leaf says many things.” After a moment, he added, “but she speaks the truth. I am a dragonseed.”

_ A Targaryen bastard? Who— _

The trees behind Viserys rustled, and he turned to see Daenerys emerge from the woods, Leaf at her side. The mysterious man gestured for her to sit, and she quietly knelt on the ground at Viserys’s side. Daenerys then wiped her wet hands on the hem of her dress, and looked at Viserys’s expression.

“The eggs are safe and warm. Viserys?”

“Everything’s fine, Dany. I was just discussing things with our host.”

Daenerys nodded, and turned to the man propped up against a weirwood.

“And who might you be?”

“Call me Bloodraven, child.”

_ Bloodraven, eh? A name befitting those crimson eyes. _

Daenerys snorted.

“That’s a name, my lord. But who are you? How do you know Leaf? How did you know of us?”

Bloodraven sighed, and glanced at Leaf. Viserys followed his eyes, and turned to the creature. The deer-woman shrugged.

“You can not earn their trust without telling them the truth, Brynden.”

_ Brynden? _ Viserys desperately tried to remember the name from his history lessons as a child, but nobody came to mind.

Bloodraven sighed, and leaned against the wide weirwood behind him. After a moment, his frail yet stern voice broke the silence.

“You two were not my first choice for this, for I had long given up on the sad remnants of what had once been the greatest family in the world.”

Viserys and Daenerys made sounds of indignation, only to be silenced by the oppressive crimson glint in Bloodraven’s eyes.

“Do not try to pretend that House Targaryen was— is— anymore than a shell of what it used to be. I remember seeing the fall of the dragonlords, and of watching from the trees as an unstable child and a babe fled their homeland for the east. I realized then that the Targaryens were finished, and moved on to others.”

Daenerys snarled, “House Targaryen sits before you here today.”

“And that is a miracle in and of itself, girl. But let me speak.”

Daenerys fell quiet, still visibly upset.

“I saw that the Targaryens were of no use in the great war to come, and I turned to the Starks— ”

“Brynden, upbraiding these children for the mistakes of their ancestors is useless—”

“What war to come?”

“Gods above, let me speak!” After a moment of silence, Bloodraven resumed.

“Forgive me. It seems that there is a great deal that you two must learn. I have spent—”

Leaf turned to him, and said, “Begin at the beginning. It’s easier that way.”

“Very well.” Bloodraven nodded. “I am Brynden Rivers, Great Bastard of Aegon the Unworthy.”

Viserys’s eyes widened.  _ Aegon the Fourth’s son? _

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. “That is quite a claim, my lord.”

“It matters little to me whether you believe me or not, girl. Call me Bloodraven. Brynden Rivers died the day he became a kinslayer.” He waved a hand, cutting off Viserys’s question.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I won’t regale you two with stories of miseries long passed; for they matter little to me and should mean nothing to you. What  _ should _ matter to you is this.”   
Daenerys and Viserys suddenly cried out as Bloodraven’s thoughts flooded into their minds.

 

_ The pair stood in the middle of an icy plateau, accompanied only by the sound of winds racing overhead and the feeling of falling snow. _

_ “Viserys!” Daenerys shrieked. “Where are we? Viserys!”  _

_ Viserys ignored Daenerys’s yells, and looked down at his hands. To his surprise, he could clearly see through them at the ground below. Viserys then took stock of his emotions, and felt a familiar sensation. _

_ “I feel... it’s not like when I’m the woman in the blacksmith’s forge, but something similar. Dany, I think we’re dreaming.” _

_ “How can we be in each other’s dreams?” _

**_The answer to your question is complex, and it is critical that in time you learn just how I am doing this. But for now, focus on what I am showing you._ **

_ “Is that Bloodraven—” _

_ A warhorn sounded in the distance, and Viserys shuddered as its echoes reverbated over the frozen expanse. The two Targaryens turned to the direction from which the sound had come from, and peered into the snow. _

_ “I don’t see anything—” _

_ “Look, Dany! A light!” _

_ A pale blue flame shone in the distance. The Targaryens looked at each other, and then began walking towards the light. As they did, the light began to move towards them. Slowly, the form of a humanoid figure became clear through the falling snow. Viserys cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. _

_ “Hello!” _

_ The strange figure came closer. _

**_He cannot hear you, boy. You aren’t really here._ **

_ Viserys shrugged, and walked towards the man, Daenerys following closely behind him. The pair quickly stopped and stared in awe as the man came close. _

Seven save us! He’s huge— I remember that poor dumb giant of a man in Winterfell, Hodor. This man is taller than him!

_ “Viserys, this isn’t a human— this is a monster! Look at him!” _

_ The being had wore armor fashioned out of translucent blue crystal, and held a flaming blue torch in one hand and a broadsword in the other. What little skin he showed from under his armor was bone-white, rippling with muscle and pale blue veins. _

_ Viserys then looked at the creature’s head. Two glowing blue shards stared into the snow, set in an elegant yet sickly face.  _

 

“It is an Other— a child of the Great Other.”

Viserys and Daenerys gasped for breath as their souls returned to their bodies. Bloodraven watched them, and returned Daenerys’s glare.

“And makes you think you had the right to do whatever that was? Sorcerer you may be, but—”

“I am not a sorcerer, child. And I will do what I must to ensure that Westeros weathers the coming storm.” Bloodraven sighed. “I’ve been keeping track of these creatures ever since it became clear to me that House Targaryen was doomed—” 

“We’re not,” Viserys whispered.

“And what I have seen bothers me a great deal. An army of these beings is coalescing, far in the North. They move southwards, spreading death and reanimating those they kill—”

Viserys suddenly felt ill.

“Reanimate?”

“They are called wights, and are the walking corpses of the victims of these strange creatures. Viserys, they stumble southwards, spreading terror among the freefolk in their path.”

Viserys stared at his hands.

_ Am I so different? I died, and the Gods revived me. Am I a wight? _

“Not exactly— you still have the ability to think for yourself.”

Viserys’s brow furrowed.

“Stop doing that.”

Daenerys stepped up to face Bloodraven directly.

“This is all very interesting, but what does it matter to us? We have our own trials to face, my lord. Hatching the eggs, obtaining the armies of Dorne, and winning back the Iron Throne is our destiny. Not this mission of yours.”

Bloodraven sighed.

“I told you that you two were not my first choice. I, well— I had planned it all out. The son of the Stark, Brandon Stark, was much like you two. He had a connection to the weirwoods, and being a Northerner, was more pliable to my hands than any other greenseer alive today.”

Daenerys softly said, “‘Was?’ Bloodraven, what happened to Brandon Stark?”

“I.... When I tried to speak to him in his dreams, I found my efforts blocked, as if a greenseer far more powerful than I had decided to turn my powers against me. That cannot be, for the only greenseer that can claim such power is currently exploring the ruins of Valyria.”

“Valyria?! Our homeland?”

“Do you know any other Valyria? In any case, it cannot be him. I have clashed with that mind before, and I would have recognized its touch. Whoever it was, by the time they left, Brandon Stark was dead, laid low by a catspaw’s dagger.”

Daenerys bit back a cry.  _ Poor Dany. She must be thinking of Arya Stark— Seven protect that girl! It must hurt, losing a brother in such a way. _

“Brandon’s death threw everything into disarray. I had no one worthy of training in the ways of the Old Gods, and perhaps worse, an enemy had made its presence known to me. For the next week, I watched through Winterfell’s weirwoods, only to see Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell, prepare to join the Night’s Watch. He had potential, and I sensed within him blood both of the First Men and of Valyria.”

_ Eddard Stark sired him on a Valyrian, eh? _

“I prepared to speak to him, and this time, my enemy slew him in the godswood. As he prayed before the weirwoods, his heart burst in his chest, and he died.”

Viserys winced. “That is unfortunate. But people die of heart ailments everyday, some of who seem perfectly fine. Why are you so sure that this enemy of yours is the culprit?”

“I saw the eyes of the Stark bastard. They were white, as if he was being warged into—”

“What’s a warg?”

Bloodraven frowned.

“You two have a lot to learn. Regardless of the manner of Jon Snow’s death, I was left with no one I could see as a potential pupil. I had no choice but to cast my net wider, and that was when I came across a pair of Valyrians praying to a weirwood that they themselves had carved.”

“Us? So it was you who created that spiral of flowers?”

“It was Leaf. She saw you two at the time of the event, and decided to give you a sign of her approval. It was months later that I saw it play out, in the memories of the weirwoods.” Bloodraven sighed. “In the past, I had tried to see what secrets the weirwoods had to share about the future of House Targaryen— for curiosity's sake, nothing more. All I had seen suggested that you, Viserys, were meant to die, deranged and pathetic, before Daenerys ever returned to these shores. And you, Daenerys, should have three dragons at your side, not an egg and a brother—”

Daenerys scowled. “I would make that trade any day, and consider myself the victor. I would take this dragon—” she pointed at Viserys— “over a hundred Balerions. You insult him by deeming him a madman.”

Bloodraven chuckled. “You remind me of your namesake. She saw Daemon in a similar way.” He then grew serious. “Believe me, I am pleased that you two seem to have learned something from the mistakes of your ancestors, and that you two seek to win back your birthright. But the fact that the weirwoods told me otherwise meant that something had happened, something that had warped the world, and that the weirwoods could no longer peer into the future.”

Viserys stood up. “I know what happened. And so you do.” He pointed to Daenerys. “I told her before, but she didn’t believe me.”

“Believe what?”

“That the Old Gods brought me back to life.”   
Daenerys sighed. “It’s not that I don’t believe you. I just don’t see the point in worrying about something that may or may not have happened. What does it matter now?”   
Bloodraven’s gravelly voice replied, “because it has thrown everything into flux. Viserys lived, and the world changed.”

Daenerys shrugged. “That may be true, but it is for the better.” She stood up, and turned to face the direction where the eggs lay.

“Bloodraven, your conflict with these Others is yours, not ours. We have our own battles to fight.”

“The Iron Throne?”

“Yes.”

“If these Others make their way south, they will become a problem for you as well. I don’t know what is attracting them, or what their aim is. But they hate both humans and members of Leaf’s species. They will not let you reign in peace— assuming you manage to win back your birthright.”

Viserys walked up to Bloodraven, and stared into his eyes, carefully considering his words.

“We have something you want, don’t we?”

“What you two have is  _ potential. _ The chance of seeing the dragons rise again on this continent carries immense implications for the wars to come, both yours in the South and mine in the North.” Bloodraven stood up, leaning against the tree behind him.

“I will help you hatch the eggs. I will help you learn the ways of the greenseers, and I will aid you in the war for the Throne. But you two, Viserys and Daenerys, will serve me in this war, the greatest you will see.”

Daenerys crossed her arms. “And how do we know you can help us?”

Bloodraven stared at her, and then, when a force Viserys would have never have thought the greenseer’s body could have possessed, turned to the weirwood behind him and punched it, cracking the white bark and opening a seam into the wood. Bloodraven then reached into the tree, and Viserys watched in amazement as he pulled out a sword from the wood. The greenseer tossed it to Daenerys, who caught the broadsword by the hilt. Her eyes widened as she scanned the sword’s blade, and Viserys felt a stab of alarm as a tear slid down Daenerys’s face.

“Dany? Are you alright?”

Daenerys wordlessly handed the blade to her brother.

The hilt of the blade was made of Valyrian steel, and spare the amethyst in the sword’s pommel, the entire object was fashioned out of the same black metal. Viserys’s jaw dropped as he read the Valyrian words etched into the flat side of the sword’s blade, and he looked at Bloodraven in shock.

“How—”

“It was once mine, but it belongs to the Targaryens. It is yours now.”   
Viserys nodded, and wiped the sap away from the words, rubbing his thumb over the engraved characters.

“Dark Sister.”

_ Queen Visenya’s blade, one of the two sacred heirlooms of our House. _ Viserys’s vision blurred, and he quickly wiped his eyes.

“Is that proof enough of my intentions?”

“Aye.” Viserys turned to Daenerys, who nodded. “We will help you, Bloodraven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Happy New Years!
> 
> Sorry for the slow update; I had hoped to be more productive, but it was not to be. At the same time, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I took your collective feedback into account, and this story will go forward with Dany/Viserys being the only pairing. It's going to be a long time before we see any romance, but there you go. 
> 
> I'm going to be putting the "Next Update: <>" line back into the summary. I felt like it made me more responsible with keeping to an update schedule.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
